Un punto de luz en la oscuridad
by Taeko
Summary: Pansy Parkinson vive su propia obra de teatro diariamente, no pq tenga que vivir su vida, sino pq tiene q esconder lo que relamente pasa en ella. todo el mundo cree que ama a Draco y q él la odia, pero... ¿es realmente asi?
1. ¿Pansy Parkinson, la gran desconocida?

WOLAS! después de terminar con el fic de Lo que puede llegar a hacer un lirbo, pues... me he quedado algo... ¿aburrida? no tenia nada más que hacer asi que me he puesto delante del Word y salió esto. Haber que os parece.

_El primer Capt va dedicado a Todas aquellas personas que leyeron el Fic de Lo que Puede llegar a hacer un libro y a nott, por acertar quien es esa persona que lla y yo sabemos._

Darme vuetra opinión, porfavor

* * *

**El punto de inflexión de mi vida: Tu**

**Capitulo 1¿Pansy Parkinson, la gran desconocida?**

Volvía a estar aterrada. Volvía a comprender que nada de lo vivido era cierto. Que simplemente estaba en una burbuja que la aislaba de la realidad. Tenia miedo, pero… a quien se lo podía contar… nunca había tenido amigos, era conocida más bien por estar siempre junto con los chicos, pero en realidad ellos también la odiaban.

Él la había vuelto a insultar, a decirle lo que todos creían que era y que sin llegar a conocerla pensaban, la había pegado… pero no podía hacer nada. Era su lacra. Su familia sabía que ella no estaba conforme con todo sui mundo, pero ellos mandaban y ella debía obedecer. Tenia que callar, asentir y obedecer, cualquier replica por su parte le costaba más que un bofetón o un grito… De pequeña había aprendido demasiado esa norma. Sus padres antes y ahora quien decía ser su 'novio'. Era horrible la sensación de ser nada más un juguete… que generalmente quedaba especificado como: Objeto sexual.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- La voz helada de Draco la hacia volver a la realidad. Estaba sentada contra la pared… mejor dicho se había quedado ahí después de perder el equilibrio. – Levántate y vete.- Obedeció sin decir nada. Mientras se iba de la habitación se ataba los botones de la camisa y cogía la corbata del uniforme.

Notaba como la mejilla derecha le escocia, seguramente debía de ser por el bofetón, pero no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor.

Cruzó varios pasillos con la cabeza gacha y bajó unos cuantos tramos de escalera hasta llegar a la sala de Slytherin. Ahí no había nadie, pero aun así decidió ir a su dormitorio.

Se sentó en la cama y del cajón de la mesa de noche saco una pequeña botellita que contenía un líquido amoratado. Tomó un par de gotas y noto como el dolor de la mejilla se aliviaba. Cerró el botecito y cogió una botella más grande. Desenroscó el tapón y empezó a beber. Era Whisky. Después de beber un poco cerró la botella se tumbo y se quedo dormida. Era la mejor manera de olvidarlo todo y poder dormir.

Fue la primera en levantarse. Cogió una falda corta negra, una camiseta de tirantes verde y la ropa interior y se fue a la ducha. Espero a que el agua estuviera a buena temperatura antes de entrar y estuvo ahí dentro un buen rato. Después al salir se vistió y se maquilló para tener buen aspecto y se hizo una coleta alta después de secarse el pelo.

Salió del dormitorio cuando algunas de las chicas ya empezaban a despertarse y se fue a la Sala Común. Esperaba que Draco no estuviera hi, pero para su desgracia lo estaba. Puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se ole acerco.

Buenos días, Draky…- Odiaba ese nombre, pero era lo que le habían dicho que debía hacer.

hola Parkinson.- Hielo. Sus palabras nunca demostraban nada y menos hacia ella. Ella solo era un objeto para saciar su sed. Para saciar su sed de reñir con alguien, de pegar a alguien, de tener sexo… de lo que fuera. De mala gana se colgó de su brazo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Mientras Draco hablaba con Blasie Zabbini.

Esperaban al nuevo ligue de Blasie, una tal Darla Frigan. Era un curso más pequeña que él, pero le daba igual. Para tener una relación que solo iba a durar una semana ya le iba bien. Darla llegó se morreo con Blasie y bajaron a desayunar.

Ese día había excursión a Hogsmeade. Ella habia cogido una cazadora tejana negra y se la había puesto. Draco le alegró el día cuando le dijo que no la quería ni ver en Hosgemade. Iba a estar sola. Eso era un regalo.

Empezó a andar hacia ninguna parte, cuando vio el magnifico Trío de Oro. Los odiaba y no por ser El niño que vivió Potter, la Comadreja Weasley y la Rata de biblioteca Granger, sino por ser amigos. Tenían a alguien con quien hablar, reír, llorar…

Vaya Parkinson no vas con tu huroncito?- Hermione le tenia ganas y ella lo sabia, pero pretendió ignorarla y siguió andando, pero por lo visto Granger tenia ganas de juerga. – Vaya… habéis reñido.

¿Y qué pasa si lo hemos hecho?- Pansy se volteó y la miro fijamente.

Seria una gran perdida para la humanidad.- Ron había hecho que se diera cuenta que tenia a la Gryffindor cogida por la cintura.

Lo sé, por eso no lo hemos hecho.- Pansy se giro cansada de esa conversación y pretendía irse, pero Ron se lo impidió volviendo a habar su gran boca.

Entonces es que se ha ido con otra…

Bueno, entonces hará feliz a más de una mujer…- dijo escupiendo las palabras. ¿Podía Draco Malfoy hacer feliz a alguien? A ella no. Solo cuando la dejaba sola.

Empezaba a estar más que harta de esa conversación sin sentido así que hizo un gesto de despido y dando por terminada la conversación se fue camino arriba.

Hacia un par de salidas que había descubierto que un poco más allá del pueblo había un lugar muy tranquilo en el que no encontraba a nadie. Era el lugar perfecto para esconderse de todo. Además desde ahí se veía todo Hogsmeade y era una vista mágica.

Al llegar se sentó en una roca que ya tenía controlada y miro el paisaje. Se veía como los alumnos iban de tienda en tienda o se paraban, se reían, lo que fuese que hiciera… ella lo veía todo des de ahí… al rato sacó un paquete de tabaco y encendió uno. Le dio un par de caladas, pero se canso y lo apago. Miro el reloj. Había pasado ya una hora y media. Se levanto y se acerco al acantilado que quedaba a su derecha. Desde ahí se veía un pueblecito muggle, sabía que era muggle porque el primer día que lo vio se preguntó porque no sabia nada de ese pueblecito y por la noche a escondidas de Draco y de los demás alumnos lo buscó en la biblioteca.

La biblioteca. Parecía mentira pero muy probablemente se la conocía mucho mejor que Granger. La señora Pince no sabia aun quien era esa persona que por la noche abría con sumo cuidado la gran sala de libros y empezaba a leer y le dejaba notas de opinión sobre los libros, dudas que tenia o cosa por el estilo. La señora Pince las contestaba y las dejaba por la noche, antes de cerrar en un sobre encima de su mesa. Por la mañana siguiente volvía a tener más comentarios. Iba de noche, cuando nadie podía verla. No le gustaba que se supiera su secreto, así que por la mañana se comportaba como una niña pilladísima de Draco Malfoy, un poco tonta y ignorante.

Se había quedado delante del acantilado, con los ojos cerrados, pensando. La brisa pasaba por su cara y le hacia creer que era libre de todo eso que la envolvía y que tanto odiaba, pero al abrir los ojos, se daba cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

"Crek" un pequeño ruido de una rama romperse bajo el peso de algo la hizo voltear. En un principio a primer golpe de vista no supo ver nada. Pero a la segunda pasada de sus ojos por el camino vio algo moverse.

¿Quién eres? – la persona en cuestión salio de su escondite, sabiendo que lo habían visto.

* * *

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	2. Trabajo exterior

_Nota antes de que empezeis a leer. Los guiones de inicio de dialogo nose pq narices no salen asi q cuando veias un > imaginaros un guion. Se que a unos os costara más que otros, pero pensad que es por el bien de la HUMANIDAD... Esta bieeen, esta bieen, exagere un poco. Solo es por el bien del UNIVERSO :P_

_Gracias por vuestro derroche deimaginacion._

**Capitulo 2: Trabajo exterior.**

_- ¿Quién eres? – la persona en cuestión salió de su escondite, sabiendo que lo habían visto._

A Pansy no le gusto mucho lo que vio y se quedó de pie, aguantando el tipo hasta que él decidió dar un paso para delante. Ella hizo un movimiento que no debía de haber hecho estando tan cerca del acantilado y su pie dejo de tocar el suelo firme, perdió el equilibrio…pero en contra de todo pronostico que pudiera llegar a pasar por la mente de Pansy, no se cayó. Notó una presión considerable en su brazo derecho y que luego tiraban de él, haciéndola chocar suavemente, con el pecho de la persona que la había descubierto.

>¿Estas bien?- decía las palabras por decirlas, ella sabia que no le importaba cómo narices estaba.

> No debías.

> ¿Y verte caer hasta matarte?

> ¿No te hubiera gustado el espectáculo?- A decir verdad tenia miedo de que él supiera que se encontraba ahí. Eso le hacia mucho más miedo que saber que se podría haber llegado a matar…

Él no contestó. Aun estaba le estaba cogiendo el brazo. Se deshizo del agarre poniendo su mano encima la suya, sin ninguna dificultad.

> ¿Qué hacías aquí?

> no tengo porqué contestarte…

> Lo sé. Pero te he salvado, por lo menos contéstame eso…

> No se te da muy bien chantajear, Weasley…- Pansy miró fijamente los ojos del chico y él sonrió.

> Lo sé… pero ya que me has apuntado que no se me da bien, prefiero que no cohonestes a esa pregunta. Ya bucare como pagarme las deudas.- Pansy lo miro por última vez y salió de su rincón, caminado algo deprisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

> ¿Dónde te has metido¡Te he hecho una pregunta! A caso no vas a contestarme…- la voz helada de Draco Malfoy, volvía a cargar hacia ella. Esta vez, pero, lo hacia en un lugar 'publico'. Siempre le chillaba cuando estaban solos, pero esa vez, lo hacia porque, tal y como suponía Pansy "no habrá conseguido sus objetivos. No habrá mojado…". Por suerte o por desgracia, Blasie le dijo algo a Draco y se medio calmo. Al menos no le chillo más, no allí.- Luego hablamos…

Pansy decidió subir al cuarto de chicas y se cambió de ropa. Se puso un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga larga de color azul clarito. Se puso unas bambas y salió a los jardines. En un principio iba a ir a los invernaderos, pero refutó la idea al ver que había demasiados Gryffindors ahí. Se dirigió al Lago, pero no al lado que todos conocían e iban, sino al lado contrario. El camino era algo más largo y oscuro, pero era tranquilo y eso era lo que necesitaba Pansy Parkinson. Soledad. Era lo único que podría llegar a tener.

Al llegar se apoyó en el sauce que tenia detrás suyo, se deslizo hacia bajo y busco en la capa su tabaco… no estaba. Regiró todos los bolsillos y recordó que se había cambiado de ropa, así que podía habérsela dejado en la que había llevado en la excursión. Dejo de pensar en el tabaco y simplemente contemplo el reflejo del agua que iba cambiando con la apuesta de sol. Paso de seguro una hora. Miro su reloj y confirmo la hora. Draco aun no habría llegado a la sala, así que lo mejor era ir yendo o sino, la paliza podría ser algo descomunal, después de verla llegar de Hogsmeade algo tarde.

No la quería y de eso estaba más que segura, pero le jodia no poderla controlar. Como también le jodia el no poder ser el primero en algo o… cualquier otra cosa. En realidad era un criajo mal criado y ojito derecho de papa. Lo odiaba, pero todo estaba planeado en contra de su voluntad. Sus padres ya tenían los papeles para la boda… seria a principios de verano. Era el último año en Hogwarts y esperaba que pudiera ser su mejor verano, pero todo lo contrario. Iba ser el más odiado. Cuando llegó ese día a casa y solo encontró una carta con letra de su madre: "_finalmente, tu boda con el hijo de los Malfoy, Draco, será 24 de junio. De tal manera que al mes siguiente podréis incorporaros los dos a las filas del Señor Oscuro._" El resto de la carta no eran más que payasadas, igual que esas tres líneas, pero esas se le quedarían marcadas. ¡Además, el 24! Parecía increíble que su madre eligiera esa fecha, pero comprendía que lo hiciera: era el día que a ella le gustaba ir de viaje a Barcelona para ver los fuegos artificiales de la que llaman la Noche de San Juan, una noche mágica… pero… Era su noche preferida ¿para que no fastidiarle? No hace falta decir, que la carta quedó rota a mil pedazos.

Llegó a la sala. Espero mirando por la ventana, pero no mucho. Dos o tres minutos más tarde la puerta picó contra la pared. Draco entro hecho una fura y la puerta volvió a golpear. Pansy se estremeció pero no lo demostró.

> Ven.- Ella le hizo caso y se acercó, pero se paró a dos pasos de él. Él acorto las distancias y la cogió del cuello para besarla furioso. "definitivamente no a mojado". Le dio otro beso con furia que ella respondió y empezó a quitarle la camiseta azul para empezar a besarle el cuello y luego bajar hasta los pechos. Con la habilidad que le caracterizaba, le sacó el sostén y los pantalones dejándole solo las bragas y mientras ella también lo iba desnudando. Quedaron los dos completamente desnudos y él sacio su sed de sexo sin amor y ella lo complació. Era su obligación.

Una hora más tarde salio de allí y, milagrosamente, lo hizo sin ningún maratón. Él sólo había querido sexo y se le pasaron las ganas de preguntar, golpear y de gritar. Pansy lo agradeció.

Durante la hora de cenar, bajo solo para demostrar que estaba ahí pero casi no comió. Nadie se dio cuenta del detalle. Nadie menos unos ojos azules que la miraban atentamente desde una de las mesas. Cuando la gente empezó a marcharse ella también lo hizo. Se fue hacia su habitación y recordó lo del paquete de tabaco. Lo buscó, pero no estaba.

> Se me debió de haber caído… Weasley lo tendrá… - Pansy susurraba esto mientras las chicas subían para irse a acostar ya.

> Se tumbó en la cama haciéndose la dormida hasta que la última luz se apago. Espero cinco minutos y decidió salir de la habitación. Ando silenciosamente por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al recinto que quería. La biblioteca. Abrió la puerta sin ningún problema, luego la cerró tras de si. Respiro hondo. "Me encanta el silencio de este sitio… más cuando no hay nadie y todo podría llegar a ser mío." Se acercó a la mesa de Pince y leyó la nota que le había dejado. Hacia un par de días que no había podido ir. "_Espero que hoy si que vengas, pues anheló tus comentarios y criticas de los libros, pero… me temo que hoy si vienes, no puedas darme una de tus lecciones de libros._

_Por favor, dirígete al pasillo numero dos. Hay algo que te puede interesar._

_Pince_". La nota de la bibliotecaria la sorprendió, pero no por eso dejo de ir al pasillo indicado. Ahí, en un principio, no vio nada y, cuando iba a voltearse para irse, vio que la sombra de una figura le barraba el paso. "?Mierda! De esta no sales… o te dan una paliza que caes redonda o directamente, la palmas…"

> Vaya… así que era usted…- la voz del directo resonó en la sala. – La señora Pince esta muy contenta de lo que usted hace y, aunque quiere saber su identidad, creo que también le gusta el misterio…- Pansy dejó de mirarle directamente a sus ojos azules. Esos que sin ella saberlo, en la hora de la cena se habían posado en ella. - ¿Lee?que tipo de libros le gustan más - Parecía que al viejo chiflado, le interesaba más saber qué leía, que qué hacia ella ahí a esas horas… - No tema, no la expulsare si es eso lo que esta pensando.- Puso una mano en su hombro y la incitó a seguirle.- Por favor, sígame.

Salieron de la biblioteca y empezaron a girar pasillos y a subir escaleras, hasta quedarse parados (Pansy probaba de mirar el suelo y seguir por intuición, por eso no sabia donde se habían parado). Oyó al director decir algo como dulce de leche, pero no lo oyó del todo bien y eso que creía ser firme bajo sus pies, empezó a elevarse. Entraron en el despacho, de lo que ella suponía, Dumbledore.

> Yo…- La verdad es que Pansy no sabía qué decir.

> ¿Por qué no toma asiento? Estará usted más cómoda.- Pansy se sentó en lasilla de delante de la mesa. - ¿quiere uno? – El director le mostraba un recipiente lleno de caramelos a los que Pansy negó y susurro un 'gracias'.- Bueno… ¿quiere contármelo?

> ¿El qué?

> Ss preocupaciones… todo eso que le da vueltas por la cabeza…

> Nada.

> Señorita Parkinson, lleva días casi sin comer y…

> ¿A caso me controla?

> Soy el directo de su escuela…

> ¿Y qué?

> Me preocupo por mis alumnos…

> Pues, no hace falta que se preocupe por mi. Sé cuidar de mí misma…

> Lo sé… pero ese no era el tema. Hay algo que le pasa por la cabeza y que necesita hablar con alguien.- Los ojos azules del director escaseaban a la chica. – Con quien sea…

> No…- el susurro de Pansy llegó a oídos del profesor.

> Debe hacerlo… por su bien… Sé que conmigo no lo hará como también sé que no será el señorito Malfoy o Zabbini…- Se quedó callado un momento.- Pero necesita hacerlo.- Volvió a callar y durante cinco minutos no dijo nada.

> ¿Puedo irme?

> No aun… Sólo me queda imponerle un castigo…

> ¿Castigo?

> Por vagar de noche…- Pansy pareció enfadarse y maldecidse. – Pero será algo entre nosotros… Nadie sabrá las causas de él… Su secreto de 'lectora misteriosa' esta a salvo. – Dumbledore sonrió y Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de asco.

> ¿Y cual es el castigo?

> Trabajo exterior…

* * *

WOLAS! 

Qué tal? Espero que muy bien!

Weno! Ahora os contesto los RR, gracias por enviarlos:

**Nott**** Mordred: **Pues me alegro de que estes Happy, pero un digas na :P jajaja Gracias por tu apoyo.

**GcB** M'agrada aixo de GcB… a partir d'ara et dire GcB :D Respecte qui es… ki creus tu, ho spas ja? Weno, noieta, a vore si quedem.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape:** Wolas¿Harry? Mmm… ¿seguro? Jeje Weno, ia me iras diciendo que te va pareciendo el fic.

**Hito-chan: **Y fawkes:( le echo de menos :( me a dejado de habalr ? Weno tu por sia caso no digas na de kien podria llegar a ser… o t espachurro XD (me apetecia decir eso :S)

**Algida**WOLES! Gracies, gracies! XD merci per llegir els meus fics i dir q t'agraden o com a minim q tagrada q els faci :P ¿q tl el capi?

**OHNI: **¿Qui sera, Qui sera? Jejej, qui es ho saps ja? va digues :P Asies per llegirme

**Marce** WOLAS ! asias por leer. ¿Quién es? Lo sabes ya:P

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	3. Un buen día, con mucho sarcasmo

_Wolas! debo pedioros el mismo favor q en el anteriro capi, no se pq narices ALGUNOS guiones no se ven. Usad la mete para transformar esto: > en guion. Se que podeis hacerlo ;) MERCI_

**Capitulo 3: Un buen día (con mucho sarcasmo)**

Pansy no sabía si reír, llorar, dar las gracias o dar un par de chillidos al aire para desahogarse. Pero la verdad es que se fue de ahí, del despacho del director sin ni siquiera despedirse. Metida en su mundo. Esa noche no volvió a la Biblioteca y no se durmió hasta las tantas de la madrugada, pero daba igual.

Al levantarse vio que eran las diez. Se había perdido la doble clase de Transformaciones, pero no se apresuró mucho en vestirse. Sabia que ese día seria el primero de su castigo de lo que Dumbledore llamó "Trabajos exteriores" ¡Odiaba hasta el nombre!

Bajó a la siguiente clase, cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Aun se acordaba de esa vez, cuando Draco se había intentado hacer el valiente y demostró que era un completo ignorante y presuntuoso, con el famoso Hipogrifo. La verdad es que si había un animal y ese le tenia, lo que tradicionalmente dicen, el corazón robado, ese, era el Fénix. Ese animal le encantaba y lo admiraba. Vivir de nuevo, de sus cenizas aun pudiendo tener la misma asquerosa y miserable vida. Eso sí era admirable…

Llegó al aula y Hagrid empezó la explicación. No atendió mucho, pero tampoco hizo lo que se llama el tonto. Draco y Blasie, por su lado iban jactándose del profesor mientras Harry y Ron se alteraban y Hermione respondía a todas las preguntas que el semi-gigante lanzaba.

Después de que Hagrid diera toda la teoría bajaron a los jardines y se fueron hacia el lago. Ahí debía encontrar el bicho del que el profesor les había estado hablando. Una vez ahí ella buscó lo que entendió como una Ninfa acuática, pero sin darse cuata de que todos los compañeros (tanto Gry como Sly) se habían apartado de ese lugar donde ella estaba, por alguna razón. Cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde. Uno de los tentáculos del Calamar gigante la cogió de la barriga y la alzo unos dos metros del suelo. Pansy empezó a chillar y con razón.

> Pansy tranquilízate…- Hagrid instaba que la chica no gritase, puesto que el calamar entendía como eso que había cogido a alguien y entonces no la soltaría.

> ¿Qué me clame¡Esta cosa me tiene cogida¡Maldita sea Haz algo!- Pansy pateaba en el aire sin mucho éxito.

> Harry ve a buscar al profesor Dumbledore. Rápido.- El moreno hizo lo que el semi-gigante pedía.- Pansy intenta relajarte.

>tú, bicho asqueroso suéltame! – Pansy seguía histérica y no paraba de mandar insultos hacia el Calamar.

Pocos minutos después, los cuales parecieron una eternidad para Pansy, Dumbledore apareció y soltó un hechizo hacia el clamar. Éste soltó a Pansy a unos cuantos metros de distancia del agua y cayó en ella. Salió por su propio pié del agua. Dumbledore conjuro una manta y se la puso por encima y le recomendó ir a la enfermería, acompañada de Ron.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba… que éste me acompañara…"

> ¡A… Atxus!- Al estornudar perdió algo el equilibrio. Debía de estar algo afiebrada, porque empezaba también a notarse mareada, pero delante de ese pelirrojo nos e pensaba mostrar débil.

> Jesús…- Ron habló como acto automático, mientras que Pansy volvía a recuperar su compostura, la cual no duró mucho. Tuvo que pararse y agarrarse a la pared para no caerse al suelo. Ron vio como la cosa no iba bien y se acercó a la castaña.- ¿estás bien?

> ¿A caso te preocupo? – Recordaba una conversación similar pero no con ese Weasley sino con otro, un día atrás.

> Si, no quiero tener que llevarte en brazos hasta la enfermería…

> No soy tan débil…- justo en ese momento quiso retirar esas palabras. Empezaba ha verlo todo muy borroso. Se fue resbalando hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo.

> Ya lo veo…- Ron la ayudo a levantar y cogiéndola por la cintura la llevó a la enfermería ahí la acostó.- No te muevas.- Se fue en busca de la señora Pomfrey y volvió con ella.

> Señor Weasley, ya se puede ir…- La Enfermera conjuró un hechizo para que la ropa de la Slytherin se secara y la cubrió con una manta. Después de ver que lo que tenia era un constipado y un poco (mucha) de fiebre, se fue a preparar una poción. En un par de horas estaría como nueva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya la tarde cuando volvió a su habitación con el tiempo casi justo de cambiarse y volverse a ir. Subió las escaleras de su cuarto y al llegar vio que en su cama, tirado y leyendo una revista de chicas se encontraba Draco.

> ¿Qué haces aquí Draco?- Se acercó al armario y lo abrió.

> Esperarte…

> Lo siento, hoy no podrás ser… estoy castigada.

> ¿Castigada?

> Si. He faltado a las dos primeras horas. ¿Recuerdas?- Las conversaciones entre ellos, en privado atenían un tono frío y distante.

> Después de lo del Lago… ¿aun te castigan?

> si. – Pansy sacó unos tejanos negros algo ajustados y una camiseta de tres cuartos un poco ancha de color verde manzana. Se sacó la ropa y empezó a cambiarse.

> Pero…

> ahora me dirás que tu, te preocupas por mi. Draco nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

> Lo sé, pero hoy me apetecía estar contigo.

> Pues lo siento…

> Esta noche te esperó, donde tu sabes.- Paso por su lado y la besó en los labios algo forzadamente. Pansy se limpio la boca con la maga y luego, después de hacerse una cola alta y ponerse unas bambas cómodas. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall. Dumbledore la había citado ahí para dejarle el trasladador, era la manera más fácil de disimular cual era la verdadera causa del castigo. Ella misma se había dado una cuartada al quedarse dormida por la mañana.

> Señorita Parkinson, - Dumbledore y McGonagall ya estaba en la salita. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

> bien, gracias.

> Mejor. Ya he avisado de lo sucedido hoy, así que hoy no la harán cansar mucho.- Dumbledore sonreía.- Tenga este es el trasladador. Cuando se le de el permiso de volver él mismo se activará.- Dumbledore la alcanzaba un colgante de hilo con una pequeña piedrecilla morada. Se lo colocó en el cuello.- bueno, ya es la hora, puede irse.- El colgante se activó y fue a parar a otra estancia algo más lejos de lo que creía.

> Cuando llegó exactamente no sabía si estaba mirando hacia delante o hacia atrás o si estaba de pié o sentada.

> Por fin llegas…- Se volteó y, detrás de un montón de cajas aparecía la cabeza pelirroja de una de las personas que debía supervisar su trabajo. – No saludes tanto, que te dará algo. Espérate un momento y ahora te cuento lo que harás. – Pansy vio como el chico se volteaba, dejaba las cajas en un estante y volvía hacia ella. – A ver, supongo que Dumbledore te habrá contado que queremos hacer una par o tres de cambios en la tienda y que además necesitamos una ayudante para todo…- Pansy quiso salir de ahí en cuanto oyó eso, pero por otra parte, eso era mejor que estar con Draco, complaciéndole en cualquier parida.

> Si.

> ¿Vaya, hija, eres monosilabica? Preferiría que me contestaras como ayer que aunque un poco borde decías más cosas.

> …

> Tranquila, no se lo he dicho a nadie.- el chico dijo eso porque Pansy había bajado los ojos después de oír eso. Ella volvió a mirarle.

> ¿Tienes tu mi tabaco?

> Si…

> ¿Me lo devuelves?

> si sabes cual de los dos soy, si…

> Fred.

> ni mi madre lo hubiera dicho mejor.- Sacó de su pantalón el tabaco de la chica pero no le devolvió.- Aquí no te hará falta.

> Aquí no, pero en otro sitio si.- Cogió el paquete de la mano de Fred y se lo metió en un bolsillo que tenia la camia delante.

> Bueno, ahora que ya hablas más. Ven, sígueme.- El pelirrojo la llevo hacia la parte de delante de la tienda, donde George atendía a unos clientes. – George ya tenemos ayudante.- El pelirrojo acabo de atender a las dos señoras y se fue hacía la puerta para poner un cartel que decía "Cinco minutos y estamos con usted".

> Le dijimos a Dumbledore que fuera alguien de confianza…

> Y lo será ya veras.

> ¡Pero Fred!

> Si queréis discutir sobre mi, será mejor que desaparezca.- Salio de la tienda y se puso a la esquina. Saco los cigarros y encendió uno. Pasaron unos tres o cuatro minutos hasta que Fred salió en su búsqueda.

> Ven…- Pansy apagó el cigarro y entro de nuevo a la tienda. – George y yo hemos decidido que si tu misma aceptas hacer un pacto de silencio te quedes.

> Sabemos que sino el castigo puede ser peor.- Los dos se quedaron mirando a Pansy.

> ¿Y a quien pretendéis que se lo suelte?

> ¿Malfoy?

> Ingenuos…- se apoyó en la pared.- Soy la primera interesada en que nadie se entere de esto.

> Esta bien, pues hoy, para empezar sin machacarte mucho. Deberás barrer y fregar el almacén y luego ya veremos.- Fred hablaba siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que George la miraba mal. Pero estaba más acostumbrada a lo segundo que a lo primero. Antes de poderse ir, George le chillo algo que no entendió al ínstate pero cuando entro en el almacén vio que lo debía hacer al modo muggle. Empezó pensando que cuando antes acabará antes se iría. Finalmente, luego de cargar, antes de barrer, unas cuantas cajas que le impedían el paso de la escoba, pudo pasar la escoba y empezar a fregar.

Llevaba casi todo ya fregado, cuando George entró y pasó por delante de ella a por una caja del otro lado.

> Acabo de fregar.- Pansy se quejó sin mucho éxito.

> Pues lo siento, tendrás que volverlo a hacer… gajes del oficio.- Pansy quiso matarlo, pero se reprimió y volvió a fregar ese trozo de almacén. Después de media hora más (puesto que George pasó como unas tres veces) Pansy acabó el almacén. En cuanto acabó salió de ahí y vio como tanto un gemelo como el otro atendían a los tres últimos clientes. Parecía que el negocio les iba bien.

> Parkinson, alcánzame esa lata.- George le indicaba una lata de color azul de arriba de una estantería. Se había dejado la varita, así que con la ayuda de una escalera que había ahí cerca, subió en ella y bajo la lata. Se la alcanzo a George y este le mostró al cliente. Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, no muy guapo que se diga… En diez o doce minutos la tienda estaba vacía y Fred y George hacían las cuentas, mientras habían puesto a limpiar la tienda a Pansy.

Una hora más tarde. Los dos gemelos salían de la tienda, seguidos de la castaña.

> Parkinson…- George se giro para verla.- Si quieres ya puedes marcharte.

> Mañana también vienes¿vale?- la Sly asintió y con la mano derecha apretó el collar que pareció entender el mensaje y al devolvió a Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

> Parece que el castigo duró mucho rato¿no? – Draco estaba en esa sala, sentado en un sillón enorme y verde encarado al fuego.

> Si, algo…

> Y… dime¿Cuál ha sido el castigo?

> Limpiar cosas…

> Vaya y, yo que creía que McGonagall era tan pulcra…

> No ha sido en el despacho de ella…- En esos momentos, Draco ya estaba muy cerca de ella y empezaba a rozarla con la mano derecha.

> Eso ya da igual…

> Draco, estoy cansada… dejémoslo para otro día…- Draco paró de tocarla.

> ¿Perdón? Creo que oí mal.

> No… yo… por favor…- La mano que antes estaba tocando su brazo de forma sensual, se estampo contra su mejilla y la dejó hinchada y roja.

> Harás lo que yo te diga, cuando yo te lo diga y como yo te lo diga. ¿Entendiste? – Pansy asintió sin mirarle.- Y, ahora, mírame a los ojos. – La chica estaba harta de todo eso, pero no poda hacer más… Obedeció.

> Yo… Draco, estoy muy cansada y…- Pansy recibió otra bofetada, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la dejo en el suelo. Pero cayó mal y se dio con el borde de una silla de madera que había ahí y se abrió una pequeña brecha en su ceja.

> ¡Levántate! – La voz de Malfoy sonó muy fría y calculadora. Pansy hizo caso al chico, sabia que si no lo hacia podía acabar muy mal. – Desnúdate.- sin ánimos ni ganas Pansy obedecía todo lo que Draco decía. Ese día había empezado mal y estaba terminando muy mal. Lo único que deseaba era irse a la cama y quitarse todas las heridas físicas, ya que las psíquicas seguirían quedándose ahí por mucho tiempo o quizás para siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a su habitación a las tantas de la noche. No había cenado. No tenía hambre y tampoco iba a bajar a la cocina a por comida. Al llegar a la habitación, todas ya dormían, encendió la vela de su mesita tirando la cortina y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Busco entre las botellas algo la indicada para curar las heridas y sacar los moratones, pero para su mala fortuna, solo quedaba poción para los morados. Se hecho en ellos y luego fue al baño. Abrió la luz y se miro en el espejo la ceja. Se limpió la cara y se volvió a mirar.

> No es tan grande… siempre puedo decir que me lo he hecho chocando con algo…- se tocó la herida de nuevo con la mano.- Auch… duele… espero que mañana se haya cerrado…- Cerró la luz del baño y volvió a la cama. Sin sacarse la ropa se tumbó en la cama.- A sido un día genial…- dijo para si misma con un gran tono de sarcasmo- Primero me duermo, luego lo del maldito calamar, después lo de Weasley, el castigo de Dumbledore y el castigo de Malfoy… Genial…Cada vez mis días son más penosos…-se giró y puso la cabeza en la almohada para chillar, pero creyó que no era lo mas conveniente. Tal y como había ido el día, eso podría despertar a alguna de las chicas o algo… no era conveniente. Se giró y al poco se quedó dormida.

* * *

WOLAS de nuevo, despues de tanto deroche de ijmaginacion estoy aki con vuestros RR

**Algida** GRACIES per dirme q tagraden els fiks :D ma fas felis. Weno que tal la sortida amb l'esplai? Ja em diras alguna cosa!

**Marce**Un gemelo? Jeje creo que serias una buena investigadora jejeje

**Saralpp**WOLAS! A ver… "no ha mojado" significa que no ha tenido sexo con nadie. Tas segura que es Ron? Gracias por decir tal cosa de mi fik. Me animais mucho diceiendo eso.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**WOLAS! Pos si, no es Harry. Y. Creo que aki quedo contestada tu pregunta del millon ¿no? Jejeje. Weno nos iremos viendo

**Nott**** Mordred:** ¿hacer sufrir a Pansy ¿YO¿Por quien me has tomado? Si soy un angelito XD (Por aki, Draco dice que no t creas nada, auqn supone q ya no t lo vas a creer). Weno a ver q t parece eso de "Trabajo exterior"

**GcB**Minino! A vore, qui es el WM (x cert kuan u vai llegir em vai quedar : no entenia q em deies XD) ? jeje ki es? Jeje Espero q t'agi agradat el capt

**Hito-chan** no se si draco va a tener o no su merecido, pero ia continue el fik XD

* * *

** PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	4. La cicatriz

El dia que no os tenga que pedir que useis la imaginacion para transformar esto > en guion dare saltitos por kasa... aunq luego me lleven al manicomio pq sera el sdigno mas evidente de mi locura.

aki os dejo el capi:

**Capitulo 4: La cicatriz**

Se había levantado algo temprano y se había ido a la ducha. Después de salir de la ducha se miró en el espejo. No había rastro de los morados pero si se veía, y mucho, la herida de la ceja.

Quizás si me tiro el pelo para un lado…- Se hizo la ralla al lado y tapo algo la herida. Luego con un conjuro se secó el pelo. Luego se vistió.

Al salir del baño todas las chicas de su habitación ya estaban despiertas y empezaban a vestirse.

Se fue hacia su cama, se sentó y abrió su cajón de la mesita de noche. Miró las pociones "Tendré que comprar el de cerrar heridas. De morados queda, pero poco… También de paso comprare Whisky o algo así… ya veremos". Cerró el cajón, se puso la capa y bajó.

>Mira que llegas a ser gilipollas…  
> Pareces una prostituta…- un grupo de chicas y chicos de primer curso de Slytherin, habían arrinconado a una niña de pelo largo y rubio y de ojos llorosos, que parecían ser azules.

> Si, siempre vas de tío en tío…- Pansy miró la escena. Parecía que era lo que todos pensaban de ella reflejado en esa niña de once años, que no hacia mucho que había llegado al colegio. No iba a acercarse, porque le pareció una conversación ajena y de la que no tenia nada que ver, pero el ver que uno de los chavales estaba dispuesto a darle un bofetón, Pansy se acercó.

> Dejarla.- el grupo de primero se la quedó mirando algo confusos.

> ¿Qué?

> Que la dejéis. Que no le pongáis una mano encima u os las veréis conmigo.

> ¿Y quien te crees que eres?

> Seré tu peor pesadilla como no dejes de molestarla.- La chica rubia seguía temblando. – ¿No te piensas ir, renacuajo asqueroso?- Pansy miraba con ojos odiosos al chaval que casi soltaba la mano hacia esa chica. Éste, algo asustado por el tono de voz que la castaña había adquirido, se largo con el resto de chicos que odiaban a la rubia. "¡Y… aquí les presento al inconfundible idota que sustituirá al 'bueno' de Draco Malfoy…!"

> Gracias…- la voz de la chica de primer curso hizo que Pansy se volteara para verla y sin decir nada se fue hacia el comedor. – Espera…- la voz de la chica esa de primera la seguía desde la Sala común. – Espera…- Harta de oírla se paro y se volteo.

> ¿qué?

> Yo… me gustaría hacer algo para agradecerte lo que has hecho…

¿Por qué?

> Porque has sido la única que se ha preocupado de que no me golpearan o me insultaran…- dijo disminuyendo el tono su voz y mirando hacia el suelo.

> ¿Cómo te llamas?

> Colins, Kelly Colins.- La rubia sonreía a Pansy.

> Pues escúchame bien, Colins porque solo te lo diré una vez. Nunca te dejes dominar por ellos.- Dejando a Kelly sin saber qué decir, paso por su lado y siguió su camino hacia el comedor. Una vez ahí se sentó y se sirvió algo de zumo de calabaza y algo de comida, que como días atrás quedarían sin tocar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

> Vaya, Parkinson, tienes un buen golpe…- Después de oír esa frase de la boca de Ron Weasley, sabia que el siguiente en acabarla seria Harry, pero en ese caso no estaba así que seria su amada y queridísima Rata de biblioteca.

> Será mejor que te lo vea alguien…- sin mostrar su sorpresa hizo una mueca y siguió su camino hacia la siguiente clase, pero a decir verdad no le apetecía mucho ir. La clase era compartida junto los Hufflepuff y era Transformaciones.

Al llegar, se sentó junto con Draco y lo escucho hablando con Blasie sobre algo del siguiente partido de la liga, que seria contra Hufflepuff.

> Bien, señores espero que hayan traído el material adecuado para esta clase. Como les dije ayer- ahí estaba la clave, 'ayer' ella 'ayer' no estaba. "Mierda… no se que debía haber traído" Mientras Pansy iba cavilando sus cosas, no se dio cuenta que la profesora McGonagall se había parado delante suyo.- ¿Señorita Parkinson, me esta usted escuchando?- Volvió al mundo de la profesora.

> Eh… si.

> Bien, pues levántese y vaya a la enfermería a que le vean eso…- dijo señalándose a si misma su ceja, haciendo, clara referencia a la suya. – Después de clase la quiero ver en mi despacho, para que me explique qué sucedió…- Pansy asintió y salió de clase….

"No puedo ir a le enfermería y pedir que me lo cure con sus pócimas… Porque lo de los morados es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me haga reacción… ¡Genial! Y ahora que puedo hacer… ya esta iré a la enfermera y le diré que tengo alergia esos ingredientes y… ¡no, no, no¡Pero que dices! Pansy, relájate. Dile a McGonagall que no quieres que te lo vea nadie. Es tu problema. Además no es nada grave…" A la vez que sus pensamientos decían esa última frase, vio caer una gota de sangre de la herida.

> ¡Mierda!- Estaba ya cerca de la enfermería, así que se acercó y entró.- hola.

> Hola… señorita estírese ahora mismo…- la señora Pomfrey la apresuro a tumbarse. Pansy suponía que la sangre era aparatosa y son se equivocaba.- ¿Comos e lo ha hecho?

> No se… supongo que me di un golpe. Puede curármelo a lo muggle…

> Pero… entonces esa brecha estará tiempo abierta y…

> solo hágalo.- le pareció impertinente pero prefirió no dar explicaciones.

Al salir de la enfermería tenia que ir al despacho de McGonagall, pero al pasar por delante de un cuadro de un paisaje de tonos grisáceos y algo deprimente (representaba un cementerio en un día lluvioso), alguien la agarró del brazo y la enclastó contra la pared.

> Ni se te ocurra decir nada…

> ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como eso Draco?- dijo Pansy sabiendo solo por la voz quien era.

> Si se entera alguien estás muerta…

> Lo sé…- Una de las manos de Draco soltó uno de sus brazos y noto como con el dedo índice apartaba un mechón de pelo que tapaba su cicatriz.

> ¿No te lo curaron?

> No deben…- Draco la interrogo con la mirada pero prefirió no saber la respuesta.

> Vete.- Pansy no dijo nada, solo siguió el camino de antes.

Sin tardar mucho, llego al despacho de la tutora de la casa de los leones. Llamó dos veces hasta escuchar como desde dentro la profesora le cedía el paso. Al entrar, la maestra le mostró un sillón para que se sentara.

> ¿Se lo han curado?

> No.- McGonagall puso cara de no entender. – solo hizo unas curas. Yo lo curare a su debido momento. – McGonagall no entendía a esa chica. No sabia el porque pero aunque creía que era mucho mejor chica de lo que aparentaba, no lo mostraba y a pesar de no ser una de sus alumnas, le preocupaba su conducta.

> ¿quiere tomar algo?- Pansy negó. McGonagall se sirvió te con la varita y se fue a sentar junto a la alumna. - ¿Qué le sucedió?

> Me golpee

> ¿Como?

> Caí y me di con una silla que no estaba en el mejor sitio…

> entiendo…- McGonagall bebió un poco de su te. – Ni ayer, ni hoy ha asistido a mis clases, por lo que, me gustaría que practicase ahora lo que hemos dado. Así no quedara rezagada del resto de clase.- Pansy asintió y se quedo una hora aprendiendo, velozmente según la opinión de la profesora, todo lo que el resto de compañeros había dado en dos días y mas o menos cuatro horas. – Se le da bien…

> No lo crea, mañana volveré a ser la misma de siempre… no todo dura para siempre…

> Pues me gustaría que su aprendizaje fuera si cada día…

> Y a mi me gustaría tener una vida llena de cosas que no tengo y mire… estoy donde estoy…- McGonagall aprecio sonreír tristemente y Pansy se volvió a sentar en el sofá. – Creo que ya hago tarde a mi castigo…- la profesora miro su reloj y asintió. Escribió una nota y se al entrego.

> Déles esto y no pasa nada.- Pansy asintió y cogió con la mano derecha su colgante y al ínstate se personifico en la tienda de los Gemelos Weasley.

Al llegar vio que la tienda estaba algo vacía, para estar como la entro el día anterior y los días que pasaba por enfrente sin entrar.

> A buenas horas llegas…- la voz de George la hizo voltear.- Se puede saber donde…- Pansy no dijo nada solo alargo la nota de McGonagall.- Fred esta ahí, él te dirá que hacer. Pansy asintió y se fue hacia el almacén.

> ¿Hola?- Como contestación a eso, le cayó una caja a un centímetro de su nariz.

> Lo siento, se cayó…- Fred, bajo de la escalera donde estaba y miro la situación donde había caído la caja.- Suerte que no te dio…

> Lo mismo pensaba.

> Bueno… hoy no digamos que llegas a la hora, pero no se lo diremos a nadie.

> George tiene una nota de McGonagall, no se que dice, pero él no a dicho nada.

> Pues entonces mejor. – Miro la escalera y la caja.- Ven.- Siguió almacén hacia dentro dejando la caja en medio del pasillo.- ¿Ves eso de ahí?

> ¿el grupo ese de cajas?

> Aja… veo que ves bien.- Pansy hizo una mueca y siguió mirando las cajas.- dentro hay lo que los muggles llaman yo-yo's…

> ¿tu-tu's?

> Er… no, yo-yo's… no se a que viene el nombre pero bueno. El caso es que debes separarlos por colores. Solo hay dos colores pero bueno, hay unas cuantas cajas. Cuando termines me das un toque, que yo mientras seguiré colgado en esa escalera.

> Procura no matar a nadie…- dijo Pansy yendo hacia las cajas.

Se arrodillo y abrió las cajas. Por lo menos ahí debía haber cientos de yo-yo's… y como siempre, no podía usar magia. "tómatelo con paciencia."

Al rato Pansy ya se había hecho una cola alta por el calor. Se sentó en el suelo como los indios y miró a su alrededor… "Ya quedan menos…"

> Oye Pansy…- Fred estaba detrás suyo, así que se giró para ver qué quería…- ¿Qué te a pasado?

> ¿Como?

> en la…- Fred solo miraba la ceja de la castaña y señalaba su propia ceja, como había hecho McGonagall horas antes.

> ah… esto…yo… me caí…- Sintió una punzada en el estomago que omitió y no le dio importancia - Pues no tiene buena pinta…

> Lo sé… pero no tengo la poción adecuada.

> aquí hay botiquín…

> Si, ya, pero no…

> ¿Por?

> No puedo.- La cara de Fred lo decía todo como para continuar la frase. – Tomo algo que con la poción habitual haría reacción…

> Pero… ¿Qué tomas?

> Una cosa…

> Esta bien… indirecta captada.- Fred quedo callado durante unos segundos.- Cuando termines ve a comprar lo que necesitas y te vas para Hogwarts.

* * *

WOLAS!

Q tl? I el capi? Espro que sus haya gustado. La verdad es q no sabia muy bien como cabar el capi asi q … kizas este algo colgado… sorry

**Algida**: Woles neni! Q tal el cansament? Encara segueix? Weno noieta… crec q auries de practicar aixo de fer de detectiou… no set dona molt be :P pero weno Re greu un aprell o tres de clases i l'asignatura sera teva.

**GcB**: WOLEs noieta… Quina pena q no us els trobesiu de nou… elw podrieu aver demant el movil XD Weno respecte el RR: la teva teoria pot ser certta…. O no… XD ia veurem q pasa amb el WM (m'agrada dirli aixi) i akell ca…. De'n Malfoy…

**Saralpp**: Wolas! Q tl? Espero q muy bien y trans… e seguido …q impaciente eres Xd no en serio me encanta eso de que os gusten los cpais… pero weno a ver. Seguimos con la frase "no a mojado" la vdd es q siempre lo e oido por aki… (Soi de Barcelona, Cataluña, España) pero un se de dnd es exactamente. Oye, si tienes msn, me gusatrai a conocerte, si eso me agregas, por fi.,.. catalunyaargentina (arroba)hot... Thanks i aver q tl el capi

**Marce**. Wolas! Aki una de las detectives de mi fik ;9 Respceto a lo de Draco… esto… tu sabes (me conoces del otro fic) que eso de matar al malo no es lo mio… :P Espeor que te siga gustando Pansy en el fic.. Yo tmp era muy fan de ella, pero se me ocurrio que estaría bien hacerla a mi gusto, ya que se habal poco de ella… Por cierto, no se si te lo pregunte antes pero… ¿de dnd eres?

**Nott Mordred**¿Pq no pueden haberme hechado del cielo con una recomendación para el infierno? Uis! No q eso tmb es malo. A ver… repito la frase: pq no pueden haberme echado del cielo con dos besos y un ramo de flores que diga "te echaremos de menos" (eso me gusta mas) ?Que soy MUY MUY buena! (Blasie se esta riendo, pero weno….no le are caso). Por cierto que tal este dia? Mejor? Weno ia diras algo. Nos vemos

**Hito-chan**: GRAN RR el tuyo XD jajajaja perdon es q me a dado la risa-… Respecot a q no se vale, ya te lo dije, no pretendia dejarlo 'interesante' (adj q tu misma pusiste) Espero que este no se quede asi y q tus RR empicen a alargarse XD

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	5. El secreto de Draco, primera parte

Bueno, antes q nada, ya habréis notado que el fik ha cambiado de titulo, ahora es '**Un punto de luz en la oscuridad**'. Y os preguntareis ¿pq? Si no os lo preguntas me da igual yo lo explico igual XD. Pues resulta q había pensado unas cosas pera el fik q no voy a poner y además ese titulo no me gustaba mucho… este se me ocurrió en una clase (imaginaros si estaba atenta en la clase XD) y me gusto. Así q lo cambie.

Weno y os dejo con el Capi, q porcierto va dedicado a ALGIDA q es su cumple ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El secreto de Draco, primera parte**

Al día siguiente esa maldita cicatriz que la había atormentado en el día anterior, había desaparecido. Ese día tocaba clase con el profesor Snape. No era una de sus clases preferidas, pero la daba y no era tan mala como aparentaba. Generalmente Snape le bajaba la nota por no participar en clase y cerrar la boca a esa Sabelotodo-Granger, pero ese, como pensaba ella, no era su problema.

> Drakiiii…- Draco estaba junto a Blasie y una de las nuevas adquisiciones del moreno. Ella como siempre debía empezar su obra de teatro personal.

> Pansy…- Draco puso cara de asco mientras Blasie la saludaba.

> ¿Sabes que he oído? – empezaban a andar hacia el comedor.

> di.

> Los Gryffindor ya tienen los nuevos jugadores del equipo y…- Pansy mientras Blasie soltaba todo su rollo de Quiddicht se abrazo al brazo de Draco y él probo (sin mucho esfuerzo) de sacarlo de ahí.

Durante el desayuno Pansy se dio cuenta de algo que hasta el momento se le había pasado por alto: Draco no dejaba de mirar a una alumna de otra casa. Miro disimuladamente y repetidamente hacia la chica y hacia los ojos de Draco. Él casi ni lo notó.

> Voy a buscar mis libros…- Pansy salió del comedor, pero no se fue exactamente a buscar los libros. Fue hacia el despacho de Snape, puesto que por señas la convocó. Llamó a la puerta y entró. – Hola ¿quería verme?

> Si, pase, por favor.- Pansy entro del todo y cerro la puerta tras de si. Se acercó a la mesa del despacho y se sentó en uno de los sillones que encaraban el del profesor. Así pues la mesa era la barrera que separaba alumna y maestro.- Me gustaría comentar con usted el examen que hizo de pociones de sanción. – Pansy le miraba sin decir nada.- Es usted realmente buena en lo que se refiere esta materia y, ya que este es su ultimo año, aquí en Hogwarts, me gustaría hablar con usted de su futuro.- Pansy medio sonrió.

> Eso no es cosa mía.

> ¿Perdone?

> Creo que usted ya ha visitado mi casa y ha hablado con mis padres, por lo tanto sabe que "mi futuro", tal y como usted dice, ya esta elegido.- Snape no se sorprendió de la respuesta, pero quería probar de cambiarla.

> Lo se, pero me gustaría que fuera, usted, una de las mejores…

> No hay nada que hablar del tema y lo sabe… no soy quien para debatir esto.

> Lo es… Usted tiene que labrar su futuro y…

> ¿Y qué¿Crearme una vida peor de la que llevo ya? No, gracias… mi infierno ya esta labrado, no quiero que sea peor…- Snape se quedó petrificado delante de la dureza con que habían salido las palabras de la boca de esa castaña. Sabia que sus padres querían que siguiera la tradición familiar y también sabia que era la prometida de Draco Malfoy, como también sabia que su vida era algo más dura de la de una chica normal (aunque no sabia hasta que extremo). Quería ayudarla disimuladamente.

Pansy, no se movió del sillón, solo miró a su profesor y tutor de Hogwarts.

> Creo que se hace tarde. Seria mejor que fuera hacia su próxima clase

> La suya…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia fuera.

Snape se quedo mirando la puerta algo pensativo y luego miro delante de su escritorio el examen de su alumna. Era un magnifico examen y, hasta había superado a la alumna de Gryffindor a la que todos los profesores ya habían puesto alguna matricula, menos él. Él era un férreo creedor de que Pansy era mucho más lista que Hermione, pero que no lo demostraba. Parecía que hacia todo con demasiada precaución y por debajo de sus posibilidades. Muy por debajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

> ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa?- estaba de nuevo en esa salita donde Draco la había convocado. - ¿Por qué no hablas?

> ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

> No lo sé, eso deberías saberlo tu.- Draco estaba mosqueado y ella ya había recibido las consecuencias de tal estado de animo.

> no se que quieres que te diga… no se el porque de todo esto.

> ¿Qué no? – Draco la cogió de los brazos y la lanzo contra la pared.- ¿Dónde has ido a buscar tus libros esta mañana? – Pansy no contesto.- ¿A caso tus libros estaban en el despacho de Severus?- Draco la presionaba contra la pared.

> Él me llamo…

> ¿Para qué?

> Quería hablar conmigo… Draco me estas haciendo daño…

> ¿Sobre qué?- Draco omitió la última frase de la chica.

> Del examen… Del examen de la semana pasada…- Debía mentir. Decirle que había sacado la mejor nota significaba tener un horrible día durante una semana entera o peor. – yo… me fue mal y…- En ese momento Draco empezó a aflojar la presión.

> Bueno… tranquila, ya paso…- Draco la soltó del todo y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.- Ahora, dime, sabe alguien lo que pasa aquí…- Lo decía claramente por la profesora McGonagall.

> Te dije que nadie lo sabría…

> Así me gusta…- La voz de Draco parecía una serpiente susurrándole al oído. En ese momento notó como él le empezaba a mordisquear el cuello y a besarla mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

> Draco, tenemos clase…- Eso le molestó y le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla.

> a caso es un escaqueo…- negó con miedo y él besó justo en el lugar que había golpeado y fue bajando y sacándole la ropa a la chica. Cuando ella ya estuvo desnuda, se paró un segundo y la observó, cosa que a Pansy le sorprendió, nunca lo había hecho. "No me mira a mi…" Sus ojos mostraban algo distinto. "Se la imagina a ella… a ella en sus brazos… en la cama con él…". Empezó a acariciarle las piernas, una vez tumbada en la cama mientras él empezaba a sacarse toda la ropa, luego su mano empezó a tocarle los pechos. "No recorre más que mi piel física…todo es distinto… ¿Tanto la desea?" Era evidente la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que cada vez que él le pedía sexo, sólo era para imaginarse a la chica que en realidad quería someter a sus 'encantos'. ¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta hasta ahora? Suponía que esa obsesión o lo que fuera que tuviera Draco con ella, era algo reciente, aun…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya, por la tarde un par de horas antes de ir a la tienda de los gemelos, Pansy decidió que el mejor sitio para ir a dar una vuelta eran los Jardines. Estuvo un rato pensando en Draco y esa chica… ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento? No era tan despistada y eso era muy evidente ¿alguien más se habría dado cuenta? No, Draco era un trozo de hielo asqueroso e intraspasable, pero… Pansy ya había empezado a saber como era… Le costó pero las palizas, el sexo (aunque sin amor), las discusiones… le habían enseñado como era el rubio de Slytherin.

Se sentó bajo un árbol algo apartado de la gente.

> ¿Tanto la deseas?

> ¿Desear?- Pansy se levanto de un vote.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pansy miro hacia todos los lados.- Aquí, arriba, en el árbol…- Pansy miró y, ahí estaba la chica de Slytherin de primer curso.

> ¿Colins?

> Si, Kelly…

> ¿Qué haces aquí?

> Acostumbro a sentarme en este sitio para no tener que oír a los de mi curso, entonces es cuando se piensan que estoy con algún tío y…- La chica rubia había bajado del árbol y miraba a Pansy con sus ojos azules que eran más hermosos de lo que Pansy hubiera imaginado cuando la vio llorando.

> Me refería que qué narices hacías encima del árbol.

> No se… estar sola… se me da bien eso.- Pansy asintió y se volvió a sentar donde estaba.- ¿Quién desea a quien?

> ¿Te importa?

> No, pero parecías muy pensativa cuando lo has dicho…

> Si, supongo.

> Oye…- Pansy la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

> Sé que no eres muy apreciada en Slytherin y menos por los de tu grupo, pero yo tampoco lo soy, así que creo que no te ara bien estar conmigo.

> Si, supongo, pero nadie quiere estar conmigo, así que dudo que esto me afecte más en mi vida social…- Pansy la miro y luego miro al frente- ¿si no te importa me gustaría que me dieras algunos consejos…

> ¿consejos¿Sobre qué?

> Como lo aguantas…

> ¿el qué?

> que Malfoy te ignore cuando estas con él, que la gente sude de ti, que todos piensen de ti lo que no es…- Pansy creía ver reflejada en esa niña todo lo que a ella le había pasado.

> ¿Qué procedencia tienes?

> ¿Genealogía?- Pansy asintió.- Mi padre es brujo, mi madre no.

> ¿Por qué Slytherin?

> Mi padre y mis abuelos lo fueron…

> nunca digas que eres sangre sucia, lo puedes tener muy mal…

> Lo sé… por eso me venia aquí, pero se convirtió en suposiciones de que me tiraba a la gente…

> Creo que ayer ya te lo dije… nunca dejes que te coman. No te han de dominar…- Las dos se quedaron calladas un breve instante.

> ¿Por qué al decir eso parece que pierdes fuerza y que algo te domina?

> ¿Perder fuerza?

> Si, parece que entristezcas o algo por el estilo.

> Siempre me han dominado. No dejes que hagan contigo lo mismo.- Pansy se levanto para irse.

> No, quédate, por favor. Prometo dejar ese tema si quieres, pero quiero estar con alguien un rato.- Pansy la miro y sintió compasión. Nadie hubiera hecho algo así por ella y se sentó. Además era la única que quería hablar con ella, de una forma distinta a las demás personas. No era interesada, se parecía a ella, no tenia prejuicios de ella…- Gracias…

> ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor?

> Puedo probarlo.

> ¿Conoces a Granger, verdad?- Kelly asintió.- yo, me iré a cumplir un castigo. Podrías estar en la biblioteca y observarla durante una hora, después de cenar hablamos y me dices qué ha pasado.

> ¿Qué le pasa a ella?

> Nada, pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. Que yo entre en la biblioteca es imposible y menos que este observando a Granger.

> ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

> Depende de lo que me digas te lo cuento.- Pansy miro a la chica.- Me tengo que ir, debo ir a cumplir mi castigo…- Kelly asintió y se quedo sentada. – Gracias por el favor.

Después de ese encuentro con la pequeña Sly se dirigió a algún lugar apartado para poder desaparecer, pero alguien la llamó.

> Señorita Parkinson, puede venir conmigo…- era el director ella asintió a desgana y le siguió a un aula vacía.- Me gustaría hablar con usted.

> Director, a riesgo de pareces una maleducada, debo pedirle que se prisa, tengo un castigo que cumplir y ayer ya llegue con retraso.

> Lo sé. McGonagall me lo comentó. Bueno, entonces, después de su castigo, venga a mi despacho, el collar la llevara.- Pansy miro el collar y asintió. Luego lo toco y se trasporto a la tienda.

Al llegar vio que en la tienda solo estaba Fred. Se dirigió hacia él.

> Hola…

> hola,- Fred la miró y dejo unas cosas en el mostrador, señalándole que fuera un momento al almacén.

> ¿Qué pasa? – Pansy dedujo que había algo en la tienda que no iba como debía.

> Que George se a puesto enfermo y estoy solo y… ¡no se que hago contándote esto!

> Yo atenderé contigo y luego, ya haré mi castigo.- No sabia el porque había dicho eso, pero lo había dicho, así que paso por su lado y se puso a atender una niña de diez años que iba con su abuelo, a lo que Fred no pudo decir nada.

Pansy se pasó la tarde atendiendo a varios clientes y, según Fred, no lo hacia nada mal. Al cerrar la tienda, Pansy estaba cansada, pero debía hacer su castigo.

> Bueno… dime que es lo que tengo que hacer hoy…

> Tu castigo de hoy es acompañarme a tomar algo…- Pansy lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – Tú me has ayudado a atender a los clientes y hoy, no se puede decir que hayan venido pocos. Además, así te recuperas un poco. – Pansy agradeció eso y asintió. El hecho de pensar que aun debía hacer algo entre las cajas del almacén ya la agotaba.

Fred cerró la caja y la tienda y se fueron a tomar algo.

> ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?- Fred estaba sentado delante de Pansy mientras los dos tenían delante una Cerveza de mantequilla. Pansy parecía haberse quedado otra vez en su mundo.

> ¿Qué te parece Granger?

> ¿Cómo que qué me parece?

> Pues… no sé… digo… tu que la conoces¿crees que lo que demuestra es una capa o esconde algo?

> ¿Dónde quieres ir a parar?

> Tu hermano esta enamorada de ella… ¿y ella de él?- Parecía que Pansy no había oído lo que Fred acababa de preguntarle.

> Eh… ¿Pansy?

> Da igual, déjalo… No creo que haga bien en decírtelo, pero creo que es mejor que no se quede sola… - Fred no entendía nada y Pansy se bebió de golpe toda la cerveza. – Será mejor que vaya volviendo.-Fred quería preguntarle a que había venido todo eso, pero no le salían las palabras y cuando más o menos le salieron, Pansy ya había desaparecido hacia Hogwarts.

* * *

A ver, q os parecio el capi? Ejeje weno os voi a cnt los RR

**Nott**** Mordred: **¿Te han dicho alguna vez q eres muy mala? Kiero q me pases mas fik de ese o me enfado… Weno dale un kiss muy grande a mi niña i a Tom, ati no XP q t no mas invitado a la boda. Nos vemos

**Algida**anys i anys, per molt anys, a la uno per molt anys, volem q super tu pasis Bufis foro i les apagius! Weeno lo dit, pasatu DPM ;) i diguem q ta smeblat el capi

**Lira Garbo:** WO! Volviste jejeje! Q tal? Thanks por leer el fik, por lo qyue veo no te desagrada jejeje. Como has podido comprobar no creo q sea un Ron-Pansy, pero si puedes temblar jejeje. ¿Pansy la maltratada? No etsa mal como titulo, pero de momento me kedo con ese q e cambiado. La vdd es q si la postura q muchos tienen cn Pansy nos rebaja mucho a las chicas, pero es la inventiva de kada kual. En este fik ya veremos q pasa, pero el tema de revelarse, como tu propones, es chungo… piensa q esta presionada de muchos lados. Espero q te siuga gyustando el fik.. si tienes msn y me kieres agregar yo encantada. Te lo digo por si a acaso: catalunyaargentina (arroba) hot (y lo q sigue)

**Saralpp**intentare hacer lo que me pides, pero no se si me saldra, pero bueno. Respecto al tamaño de los capis.. va cm va… jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Por cierto t agrege al msn, pero parece q aun no me has aceptado.

**Marce**si, algo difícil si que lo tiene;) espero que te haya gustado el capi

**Miss-Andreina-Snape¿**de viaje? Dnde? Ya me contaras q tl te fue.Respcto a lo que te ronda por la cabeza del catigo y del chico ya me iras diciendo tus teorias :D q me gusta saberlas! Weno nos iremos viendo. Besos

**OHNI: **Una bona ostia, si pero despres se me la carrega i no em ve de gust matarla encara... Yo tmb tatimu, ens veiem

**GcB**WOLES! Q tl el daixonses/eso/tu-tu's XD espero q tagues agradt e capi, i crec q si, pq tel vas acabr d llegir a casa i vas riere :d i haches q ta semblat? Weno ia ns vorem. KSS

**Myca**jajajaja trans, no pasa nada, lo de poner el titulo sin poner capi era pq sino se me olvidaba i pq este capi no estaba del todo terminado... lo siento..:( ¿me perdonaras... vdd? Gracias por decir q el fik te gusto. Me alegro. Weno ia diras q tl el capi:D nos, vemos

**PETONS/Mucus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	6. El secreto de Draco, segunda parte

**WOLAS!**

Ante todo: siento no haber actualizado antes… mi musa… ya se sabe… le gustan las vacaciones y se fue…¬¬

Leed y luego os cuento cosillas ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El secreto de Draco, segunda parte**

Al volver, Pansy llegó al despacho del director, tal y como él le había dicho que pasaría.

Veo que hoy vuelve algo tarde.

Si, lo sé. Ayude a Fred Weasley con la clientela.- Dumbledore asintió y con un gesto mostró a Pansy la silla que tenia delante de él. Ella se sentó.

He estado hablando con varios de sus profesores y me gustaría hablar de sus notas…- Pansy no mostró nada ante ese comentario.- Tengo entendido que fue usted la que mejor nota saco en el examen de pociones sobre la Sanación…- Pansy ni afirmo ni negó, solo escuchaba.- Y, es un examen bastante difícil.- Dumbledore se sentó recto y cruzo las manos encima de la mesa. – aun así, sus notasen el resto de materias no son muy altas y…

Son meterías distintas, usted mismo lo dice…

Lo se, pero si usted saca un noventa y ocho y medio de cien , en ese examen, me extraña mucho que no pasa del sesenta en el resto de materias. – Dumbledore la miro por encima de sus gafas. – Además, ayer, con McGonagall, tengo entendido que hizo usted una muy buena recuperación de dos clases en muy poco tiempo…- Pansy no contesto.- Creo que usted no saca todo su potencial en las clases y mucho menos en los exámenes, por esta razón, le he pedido a su jefe de casa que le haga sacar todo eso…- Pansy iba a rechistar pero Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que esperara. – Que le haga sacar todo el potencial en privado, de manera que nadie se de cuenta…- Dumbeldore espero a que la chica comentara algo, pero ella no disonada. – Me gustaría que diera su opinión…

¿Para qué?- El tono de Pansy era algo impertinente, pero a Albus no le importó.- Usted ya lo decidió.- Dumbledore hizo una pequeña sonrisa que a Pansy le molesto.

Eso da igual… diga lo que piensa.- Esa frase le era familiar, le recordaba cuando en casa le pedían la opinión y así no estaban de acuerdo con ella ya se podía preparar, por eso evitaba tener que opinar… De esa manera se quedo callada un rato.

Me gustaría irme…- Dumbledore asintió, mientras Pansy se levantaba y se iba de ese despacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Panys llegó a la Sala Común deseando que no estuviera ahí Draco Malfoy, pero ya se sabe "las cosas nunca salen como una quiere".

Drakiiii…- Pansy se tiro al cuello del chico.

¡Merlín, Pansy!- Draco se soltó de ella rápidamente y ella puso cara de avergonzada y de pena.- Estoy hablando ¿O es que no lo ves?

Er… yo…- Hizo un pequeño puchero.

¿Por qué no te vas a hacer los deberes o algo por el estilo?- Ella, con mucho gusto pero sin demostrarlo exteriormente se fue hacia las habitaciones, pero en vez de llegar a la suya, se paro en las de primer curso. Llamo dos veces y oyó a alguien que le cedía el paso.

Hola¿Qué tal todo?- Kelly estaba ahí, sentada en la cama más cercana a la ventana.

Bien… supongo…- Pansy se dirigió a la cama y se sentó al borde de esta.

¿Supones?

Ajá…- Pansy la miro a los ojos.- ¿Y tu?- Kelly aparto su mirada de la de Pansy y la bajo hasta ver sus manos. - ¿Fueron esos criajos?- Kelly negó. - ¿entonces…?

Creo que sé el porque me pediste que vigilara a Granger y…

Cuéntame lo que has visto y luego ya veremos…

Pues… en un principio todo era normal. Granger estaba estudiando y pasando apuntes, luego Potter y Weasley estuvieron con ella, hablaron unos cinco minutos y desaparecieron. Yo me fui a por un libro para disimular mejor y al volver estaba Draco allí y…

¿la molestó?

Ems… la ignoró, era como si no estuviera ahí. Granger se fue y no sé porque la seguí. Al principio no paso nada, estaba sola. Se puso a andar hacia los jardines y creí que ya me podía ir, pero al voltearme vi como Draco se acercaba con Zabbini. Me quede escondida y vi como se metían con ella…

¿Te fuiste?- Kelly asintió.- Me lo temía…

Lo usaras para que no…

No, de momento lo tendré como un secreto. Si las cosas van mal le echare en cara su propio secreto…- dijo sonriendo.- Gracias por hacerme el favor…

De nada…- Kelly parecía comprenderla muy bien y, empezaba a creer que ella misma la comprendía a ella… Le era raro tener alguien con quien hablar…

Será mejor que vaya ha hacer deberes…

Vale…

Pansy salio de esa habitación y se fue a la suya. Al entrar no había nadie, cosa que agradeció. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a hacer lo deberes, pero estaba algo desconcentrada y cuando ya llevaba dos pergaminos hechos sobre la tesi de Transformaciones que McGonagall les había pedido, se dio cuenta que la había fastidiado. La había hecho demasiada completa, así que cogió la varita y los destruyo, volviendo a empezar, teniendo en cuenta el nivel que debía mantener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentó al lado de Draco mientras este hablaba de algo con Zabbini y se servia comida. Ella, simplemente miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y la vio. Estaba algo despeinada y empezaba a reírse, al igual que Harry, por algo que había hecho Ron. No sabía qué había pasado, pero sabia que deseaba estar en esa mesa. Esta era tan… tan… "¿Por qué me emperre en que me metieran en esta casa?" Ya daba igual, esa pregunta ya no podía tener otra solución.

¡Parkinson!- Pansy dio un vote y miro a Draco que la había llamado.

¿que?

¿Cómo que qué?- Draco la miraba a ella y a la mesa alternativamente. No se había dado cuenta que había cogido la jarra de agua y que no apuntaba hacia el baso y, el agua estaba mojando a Draco. Dejo la jarra.

Yo… esto… lo siento… de veras… no estaba…

¡Para l próxima fíjate qué coño haces!- Pansy asintió algo sonrojada puesto que todos la miraban y alguno ya empezaba a reírse. "Mierda… esto no me va a ayudar nada…" Y tenia razón, ese pequeño despiste no le iba a hacer pasar una buena noche…

Comió poco, rápido y callada. Creía que así quizás se podría librar de Draco, pero no fue así.

Eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche cuando en esa "maldita sala" (tal y como la definía Pansy) un jarrón golpeo la pared mientras ella se intentaba tapar la cara para que los pequeños trozos de cerámica no le dañaran más.

¿Pero que te has creído?- no había levantado la voz más que unos momentos antes para pedirle explicaciones por su retraso de un par de minutos. - ¿Que por llegar tarde te vas a librar?- callo un segundo y se acerco a la chica.- A qué ha venido lo del comedor.

…- ¿Para que contestar si él ya se daría la respuesta solito?

Es que a caso no me oyes…- la mano de Draco impacto en su mejilla y, luego, esa misma mano le agarro la cara y la enfoco hacia sus labios que la besaron con anhelo, buscando algo… mejor dicho: buscándola a ella… a Granger. Pensando en el sentimiento que Draco albergaba hacia esa Gryffindor, no se dio cuenta que Draco ya la había empezado a desnudar y que no le estaba haciendo caso. Por lo que el rubio paro y la abofeteo.- ¿Qué coño te pasa?

¡A mi! – Pansy parecía haber salido del trance.

¿Qué haces? – Draco chillo algo, no era normal que Pansy lo hubiera hecho y él debía mantener el control.

¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! No soy la chica con la que piensas… no estoy de humor. – Pansy había exteriorizado sus pensamientos y eso no le iba a traer nada bueno… lo sabia pero ya lo había hecho.

¿Y tu que sabes con quien pienso?- Draco estaba furioso.

¡Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras!- Draco no dijo nada.- ¡No soy Granger ni falta que hace, si te la quieres ligar y hacértelo con ella hazlo, pero a mi déjame! – "Boom" la bomba de relojería había explotado…

¿Qué coño dices?- la mano de Draco impacto fuertemente la cara de Pansy. Draco estaba muy cabreado porque alguien (Pansy) había descubierto su secretillo y además que se lo había dicho alzándole la voz, a él: Draco Malfoy, así que no calculo su fuerza y Pansy reboto contra la pared y quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Wolas de nuevo!

Espero que el capi os haya gustado. Lo se es corto pero no doy para más…

¿Sabeis? Los he visto! Los he visto! Y os preguntareis a kien, pos… a ellos a **Simple plan** WOOOOO (Taeko ta flipando... y ademas afonika) . acabo de venir del concierto y OH! Son geniales!

Wen, creo q me callo y me pongo cn los RR, si alguien kiere detalles q me lo diga

RR:

**OHNI: **WOLAS! Si q em de kedar! ia mirarem de fer-ho weno q tal el capi? Ya ns vorem. Ptns!

**Algida**A vore… si tels foto junts (Hr-D) no em matis… q ya saps q la mevba imaginario es un mon a part. Pel que fa a matar el draco… ia vorem. De mokment llegieix i posa RR q son chulos!KISSES

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: sabes? Me das muchas ideas en el RR, pero tengo algunas otras en mi malvada mente XD kizas llegue a acer un remix de las dos cosas. Weno nos vemos!

**Saralpp** Thanks por el RR

**Nott**** Mordred: **Mala? Tu? En serio? Papa esta algo ekivokado... ers muy mala XD Si le tengo poka estima a Draco... te acuerdas lo que me izo? Q soi tu hija me debes defender a mi no a él... kizas Blasie lo entienda... Weno ia nos veremos. Da recuerdos por ahi

**Lira Garbo: **WOLAS! Ya vbees. Al final segui... me costo lo mio, pero weno... ;) spero que te haya gustado el CAPII

**Hitomi**Weno... no se q decirte XD es q se me acaban las ideas de cnt de RR: sabes? Toi afonika! Pero me lo e pasado Genial. Respecto a Nelly, ia veremos que le pasa... ya me conoces soi un angelito... o no XD nos vemos

**Myca**Creo q eso de matarme... hay lista... si, la hay. Preguntaselo a hitomi si kieres... XD Weno espero quete haya gustado el capi

WENo... sorry por el retraso delcapi. Espero qu os haya gustado.

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	7. Despertar

**Capitulo 6: despertar**

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, la parte de atrás e intentaba abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados eran más pesados de lo normal. El dolor era muy fuerte y además de luchar contra sus parpados para que se abrieran, debía luchar contra las ganas de llorar que le producía el dolor. Respiro hondo (o eso creyó) e intento de nuevo abrir los ojos… nada… no querían ver lo que había fuera de la oscuridad.

"¿Qué ha pasado?…" ahora se daba cuenta que no recordaba muy bien el porqué de ese dolor… intento pensar pero la cabeza le dolía aun más… "Debo intentar abrir los ojos… ¡augh!… a ver… a la de tres… ¡TRES!" lo intento logrando que poco a poco sus ojos se abrieran y vieran algo… algo… blanco que no conseguía distinguir… "Si es como las pelis muggles estoy muerta… la luz blanca es la de los muertos…" Poco a poco, la luz blanca fue tomando varias tonalidades hasta parecer algo con formas más normales y no tan brillantes… "joder… no estoy muerta… Todo sea para joder al personal…" Mirándole desde su derecha puedo intuir al profesor de Pociones… era algo negro ahí, sentado, así que podía ser él. Iba a decir algo, pero solo salio de su boca un grito ahogado de dolor…

.- Bueno… parece que ya despertó…- sus ojos empezaban a enfocar y se dio cuenta que no iba equivocada. Él era Snape. – dígame… recuerda algo…

.- Profesor, no sea así… primero debo examinarla…

.- Pues cuando acabe me avisa… debo hablar con ella…- La señora Pomfrey asintió un poco a regañadientes.

Pomfrey le hacia la revisión mientras hacia caras raras… cuándo la acabo hizo un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

.- Voy a buscar a tu tutor, quédate ahí…- "Como si me fuera a ir corriendo o algo por el estilo… no te digo…"

Al rato, de donde Pomfrey se había ido, los pasos inconfusibles de Snape se acercaron a ella.

.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Se sentó en la silla de la derecha, donde estaba cuando se había despertado.

.- …

.- Me lo supongo, pero quiero que sea usted quien me conteste…

.- Me duele todo…

.- ¿Qué recuerda?

.- ¿Se refiere a si me acuerdo de quien es usted y todo eso? – Snape asintió.- si, no se preocupe mi memoria esta bien…- Una imagen de cuando Draco la golpeo apareció en su mente haciendo que la parte golpeada por el chico le diera un aviso de que también existía. Puso la mano en la mejilla inconscientemente…

.- ¿Le duele? – Pansy no contesto.- Será mejor que no se lo toque… tiene una herida…- Pansy dejo de tocar al instante e intento incorporarse, pero la mano de Snape encima de la suya la hizo parar.- No se levante… Debe reposar…- Pansy asintió y se quedo tumbada. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – no quería contestar a eso…

.- …- Silencio… no era incomodo, pero tampoco agradable. No quería decir nada. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que decidió romper esa situación.- ¿Quién me trajo aquí?

.- la señorita Colins de que no había parecido por la Sala Común, como tampoco lo había hecho durante las clases de la mañana. Se la busco pero nadie la encontró.

.- ¿Pero…?

.- Yo la encontré por la tarde, en una pequeña sala, en el suelo y con algunos moratones y heridas e inconsciente… Pomfrey ha dicho que si no la llegamos a encontrar ese mismo día… no estaría usted…

.- ¿viva?- Pansy termino la frase de su profesor…- ¿Y porque no lo hizo?- No podía aguantar más las ganas de acabar con el sufrimiento y le daba igual que Snape se cargara las culpas. Daba igual ya quien fuese.- ¡No lo hubiera ni notado!

.- ¿Parkinson se puede saber que dice?

.- No hubiera temido nada… ¡porque no lo hubiera notado! – su voz empezaba a temblar.

.- ¿A caso quería usted morir?

.- Ahora que más da…- lo miro a los ojos.- nunca pasa lo que uno quiere…- giro la cara hacia la cama de su lado, que estaba vacía.

.- ¿A caso se hizo usted todos esos morados y esas heridas? – Snape estaba preocupado. No era normal que una alumna se quisiera matar.

.- ¿Yo? No… La muerte me asusta…- volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

.- No la comprendo…

.- No hubiera sabido que me moría… eso no me hubiera dado miedo… no hubiera sido consciente de lo que pasaba… Me hubiera ahorrado dolor y sufrimiento…- Pansy notaba que ya no podía más y la cabeza le volvía a doler con mucha intensidad. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

.- Será mejor que descanse… Duerma y luego volveré para que me cuente qué paso.

Pansy cerró los ojos y con algo de doler en la cabeza consiguió quedarse dormida. No se puede decir que tuviera un sueño muy tranquilo. Soñó que estaba en esa sal y en vez de tener a Draco delante estaban ahí sus padres y la empezaban a gritar… no entendía muy bien el qué, luego a ellos se les unió Draco. Luego se quedo sola y un jarrón que vino de algún punto de la oscuridad impacto a un centímetro de su cara, luego otro y así hasta tres jarrones más… Abrió los ojos y dejo de ver esos trozos de cerámica para ver la cara de Kelly, algo preocupada.

.- Hola…- La chica no se había percatado de que se había despertado.

.- ¡Pansy!

.- Sh… no chilles…- Kelly sonrió.

.- ¿Como estas?

.- Me duele… pero estoy bien…

.- Me alegro… estaba muy preocupada…

.- Veo que ya despertó, señorita Parkinson…- A los pies de su cama se encontraba el tutor de Slytherin. – Señorita Colins, nos puede dejar un momento a solas, luego podrá hablar con ella…- Kelly asintió y se fue de la enfermería. – Creo que deberíamos hablar lo que antes dejamos colgando…

.- siento haberme puesto de esa manera… solo era el golpe… ya estoy mejor…

.- Miente bien, pero no va a engañar a su tutor…- Pansy se incorporo y eso le causo dolor de cabeza, por lo que con las dos manos se la agarro para que parara de dolerle y de dar vueltas tal y como estaba haciendo.- No debería haber hecho eso…

.- Lo he notado…- Pansy seguía agarrándose la cabeza para que parara de hacer de tiovivo, pero no paraba. Espero un rato y la cabeza se situó en esa 'nueva posición'. Mientras Snape se había ido a sentar al lado de la cama.

Cuando dejo de doler más o menos Pansy suspiro de alivio.

.- ¿mejor?

.- Creo…

.- ¿Qué es lo que paso en esa sala? – Snape la miraba en busca de sus ojos, pero ella no lo miraba.

.-…- Silencio.

.- ¿Señorita Parkinson?

.- Deje de intentar entrar en mi mente…

.- Usa bien la oclumencia.

.- son muchos años…

.- ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta? De esta manera no hago cosas que no quiero…

.- Porque no hay nada que contar…

.- Lo hay.

.- Si, pero no es quien para tener que saberlo…

.- Soy su tutor…

.- yo soy una alumna y entre profesor y alumnos hay cierta distancia a mantener…

.- Esta situación no cabe en esta relación, señorita Parkinson…

.- Da igual… no quiero contárselo, ya esta…

.- No esta… Soy su tutor y debería saber qué es lo que le sucede…

.- Ha tardado años en saber que pasaba algo fuera de lo normal… ahora qué más da. Acabara el curso y usted seguirá en Hogwarts y yo no… Solo quena meses… olvide lo que ha pasado.

.- Soy maestro y en este caso su tutor… no puedo dejar que se queden así las cosas…

.- Por lo que debo suponer que intentara saber lo que ocurre, tarde o temprano… Pero tranquilo, se usar bien la oclumencia…

.- Descanse… cuando este recuperada quiero verla en mi despacho… para las clases…- Pansy se tumbo, ayudada por Snape puesto que la cabeza volvía a rodarle y espero a que Pomfrey le diera una poción para no tener sueños y se quedo dormía rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy, dos días después de recuperar el conocimiento ya estaba estudiando y yendo a las clases como los demás alumnos. Draco no se había acercado a ella y ella e él tampoco. Aunque en publico lo evitaba, al igual que en privado, pero con más razón. Si no se veían en público quería decir dos cosas: 1) no debía actuar, 2) no le pediría que se viesen…

Ese mismo día debía ir al aula de Snape.

.- Pase…- la voz de Snape, dentro o fuera de un aula, siempre era la misma. Distante. Entro y lo vio de espaldas dejando un libro en uno de los estantes de detrás de su mesa.

.- si esta muy ocupado vengo en otro momento…

.- No se preocupe, que no lo estoy. Siéntese, por favor. – Pansy se sentó en la silla de delante de la mesa. – Albus comento que tienes gran potencial y que, muy probablemente, no lo quieres sacar… -Había empezado a tutearle para empezarlo mejor posible esas 'clases de recuperación' como les llamarían si alguien se enteraba- no te voy a preguntar el porque, puesto que creo que no me lo vas a decir, aun así, si quieres decirlo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que me lo cuentes. – Silencio. Pansy escuchaba pero no habría boca.- ¿Sabes? Albus puede parecer loco y seguramente lo esta, pero sabe demasiado para equivocarse… Creo que empieza a entender que no aprecie mucho que tengan a Granger en un pedestal teniéndote a ti de alumna…- Intentaba hacer que Pansy dijera algo, pero no decía nada. – Te haré una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes.

.- Si es sobre qué pasó o dejo de pasar…

.- Lo se, no la contestaras… pero no es sobre eso. – Pansy asintió.- ¿Qué te pasa por la mente ahora?

.- No sé…

.- Si, si sabes… Lo que sea… que te ha estado pasando…

.- Creo que las clases no servirán de nada… que lo que dice de Granger puede que sea cierto, es lista, pero solo en estudios, seguramente le falta vivir más. Lo que dice del profesor Dumbledore, no soy quien para opinar.- miro la cara del profesor.- Pero todo esto son simples cosas que se me han pasado durante su discurso. Lo que realmente quiero es irme…

.- ¿Por que¿Tiene algo mejor que hacer?

.- Muy probablemente, no.

.- ¿Pues…?- Pansy volvió a no contestarle.- Que le parece si se lee este libro.- Dijo yendo a la estantería y sacando un libro de tapas oscuras algo grueso.- y pasado mañana, después de su castigo con los gemelos Weasley lo comentamos?

.- ¿Aun debo ir?

.- Me temo…- Pansy asintió y salio del aula.

* * *

WOLAS! Que tal? Espero que el capi sus haya gustado.

Weno os contesto RR:

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**¿Desvariar¿Que es eso? Jajajaj tranki que para desvariar estoi io aki XD... hablando de Severus? Donde estara? Jejeje espero que el capi te haya gustado o si mas no que hayas disfrutadode la presencia de Sev. Weno ya me diras ;)

**OHNI**¿la ubeja esta com una cabra? Jajaja t'has donat compte de com sona? XDD i... per cert si em vols matar... DEMANA TANDA XD. Ens veiem!

**Lira Garbo**: Continue, continue! Xd jajaja weno ia etsa... ya se me apso la tonteria... dime q t parece el cpai, eh?

**Algida: **E continuat! XD weno ia m diras q upines... i ans vorem! Ptns!

**Hitomi: **Segueixo sense entendre el teu RR ... penos realment penos... lo meu.. Weno q tl l capi! Ns vemos n el cole... XD ( - me dio)

**Myca: **Odio?...:( cntra un angelito como yo? XDD vale, vale, t entiendo... jeje. Weno ia nos veremos... dime tu opi del capi, eh?

Weno.. a no ser que me pike la Musa, no creo que tengais fik muy pronto porque entro en la epoca critica del estudiante: EXAMENES

Por otra parte, si veis la Formula uno, este fin de semana: (7 y 8 de mayo) es en Montmelo, si alguien me ve... XDDD

Weno nos vemos!

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	8. volver a la rutina

**Capitulo 7: Volver a la rutina**

Sabía perfectamente que no podía estar evitando para siempre a Draco Malfoy y menos después de recibir una "bonita" carta de su madre. En esta simplemente daba una larga lista de argumentos por los cuales ella debía seguir siendo y estando en la posición que estaba (con Draco Malfoy y siendo su prometida) y, además la citaba para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Ese día, el de la salida a Hogsmeade seria largo. De momento, pero debía pensar en el día de hoy. Volvía a su castigo con los gemelos y de vuelta sus clases con Snape…

- ¿señorita Parkinson?- Pansy volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que tanto los Raven como los Sly la miraban.

- ¿si?

- ¿Qué tal si vuelve a nuestro mundo y prueba de empezar el ejercicio?- el profesor Flich la miraba atentamente y ella sintió y volvió a lo suyo, cosa que hicieron el resto de compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La has visto…parece que no se lo quita de la cabeza y él… él la odia…

- lo sé, pero con esta excusa ella esta pegada a él como una lapa y no nos deja ni acercar…

- Un día de estos le tirare los tejos…

- Si, antes de que acabe el curso…

- Será nuestra última oportunidad, antes de que se vaya…- dos chicas de su propia a casa hablaban algo lejos de ella en la sala común, pero aun así entendía lo que decían, pues con los años había adquirido un don para leer los labios a distancia… A veces fallaba, pero otras no y viendo como la miraban, era evidente lo que decían. A decir verdad le hubiera encantado ir ahí y decirles que se lo regalaba, que era un regalo de navidad adelantado, pero…

- ¡Mierda!- se levanto de un vote y empezó a correr hacia fuera del castillo. Hacia el aula de Snape. Hacia tarde y eso no le gustaba… No porque entonces podían castigarla por más tiempo, sino porque era una manía que tenia. Hacia tarde a su castigo con los Weasley. Des del día que supo que debería ir con Snape acordaron, mediante una carta, que iría a su despacho y de ahí se largaría a la tienda Weasley, regresaría y tendrían sus clases.

- Veo que al final pudo llegar a tiempo…- Dijo Snape de espaldas a ella, cuando apareció por la puerta de su despacho.

- Lo…Lo siento…

- Nada… ya puede marcharse…- Pansy asintió y tocando su colgante se fue hacia la tienda de los Weasley.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que solo estaba Fred.

- Hola…- dijo solo llegar. Fred se volteó hacia ella.

- Hola¿Cómo estas?

- Ems… mejor, gracias…- miro toda la tienda. - ¿y George?

- Fuera… discutiendo con Angelina…

- Esa no era la chica de…

- Si, del equipo de Gry…- Pansy los vio fuera… parecía que la discusión no iba muy bien.

- ¿Son pareja?

- Creo que dentro de poco ya no…- Dicho esto se vio como Angelina se giraba y se iba y como George entraba en la tienda dando un portazo.

- Fred cierra. Hoy no abrimos.- Estaba bastante, muy, cabreado

- Pero…

- No hay peros… - miro a Pansy.- Y tu…

- Yo me la llevo, tiene que cumplir castigo, así que tu vete que yo me encargo…- el horno no estaba para bollos así que Pansy se quedo calladita.

George salió por la puerta trasera de la tienda con un portazo, a la vez que Fred hacia una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?- Fred la miro sin saber si podía o, mejor dicho, debía contestar.- Si no quieres no contestes.

- Han vuelto a discutir sobre el querer o no vivir juntos…- dijo sentándose pesadamente en la silla de detrás del mostrador. Pansy se acerco.

- ¿ha habido más de una riña?- Fred asintió.- Él no quiere vivir junto a ella.

- Más bien lo contrario…

- Debe dejarle tiempo.

- Llevan así unos tres meses. Cada ves que salen o algo el tema sale de la nada y acaban como acaban… Ella esta harta, pero le quiere, al igual que George quiere a Angelina…

- Debe dejarle tiempo… no agobiar… dejar que pasen un mes o algo así y sacar el tema con ternura y bombones… Con mucha delicadeza…- Dijo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo de delante suyo. Él la miraba sin entrever del todo.- Acabara aceptando… pero no debe agobiarla o, si que le dejara…- Se quedaron callados, mirándose uno al otro mientras por la mente de cada cual pasaban muchos pensamientos, algunos de los cuales demasiado complejos para entenderlos en ese momento.

Pansy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y aparto la vista.

- Ehm… Yo…- Fred se había puesto algo nervioso.- Ya que estas aquí y que me has dado esos consejos… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿La verdad?- Fred asintió.- No mucho… Preferiría no hacer nada para ser exactos.

- ¿Hablar?

- ¿De qué?

- De ti…- dijo el gemelo sin pensárselo mucho.

- Yo…- Pansy no pudo acabar la frase.

- Espera cerramos y te vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta o a casa, que sino vendrá alguien a comprar.- Pansy asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Perdón…

- ¿Por qué no viniste?- Estaban en casa de Fred y George con una taza de te en las manos. Pansy no contesto, dirigió la mirada a su te.- Lo siento, quizás no debería haber preguntado.

- No pasa nada… ¿Puedo fumar?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de su bebida.

- si quieres…

- Gracias. – Se levanto y cogió un cigarrillo y se sentó en el borde de la ventana para que el humo no se quedara dentro de la casa.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

- Desde hace demasiado…

- Eso no es una fecha…

- La verdad, no recuerdo exactamente cuando fue mi primer pitillo… solo se que lo fume.

- Me gustaría que me contestaras a algo…

- Si esta a mi alcance…

- ¿Por qué me dijiste eso sobre Hermione?- Pansy saco el humo de su boca serenamente y luego miro a Fred.

- Solo hazme caso… vigilarla…

- ¿Por qué¿A caso los mortífagos…?- Pansy negaba con la cabeza a lo que Fred no continuo esa pregunta.- ¿entonces…?

- Algo peor…

- ¿Qué puede ser peor?- El reloj de la sala de estar dio las 20.00, con lo que el castigo acababa.

- Debo irme…- Dijo apagando el cigarro.

- Pero…- Pansy cogió su colgante.- Qué no es la pregunta, sino quién…- dijo segundos antes de desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy llegó al despacho de Snape. Él estaba sentado en el sillón de su escritorio, aparentemente corrigiendo algún escrito de un alumno.

- ¿Qué tal el castigo?

- Lo normal…- Pansy aun de pie, miraba como su profesor no dejaba el trabajo a medias.

- Siéntate…- Pansy noto que Snape no estaba muy conforme con lo que leía. Espero a que dejara el pergamino a un lado. – Trabajos de los de primer curso… algo aburridos, con errores y además algún que otro error gramatical y sintáctico…- Snape miro a su alumna a los ojos.- ¿Leíste el libro?

- Si

- ¿Y bien…?

- Ya lo había leído…

- ¿Cuando?

- Dos años a tras… lo encontré por casualidad por casa… como siempre lo leía a escondidas…

- ¿Qué te parecería hacer un par de pociones de las explicadas en él?

- Ya las he probado todas…

- ¿Como?- el profesor, aunque sabía la capacidad de la chica, no dejaba de estar sorprendido. Eran pociones de alto riesgo y, en las cuales, encontrar los ingredientes, era muy difícil.

- Ya le dije, ya me había leído el libro hace dos años… y leer un libro de pociones sin practicar es muy aburrido y no sirve para nada absolutamente.

- Entiendo…- Snape se había puesto hacia delante y había cruzado las manos encomia del escritorio.- ¿Qué tal te salieron?

- Menos la ultima que la tuve que repetir por un error básico de no calcular el tiempo que me quedaba sola en casa, las hice en un solo intento, si es eso a lo que se refiere…

- Pues… entonces será mejor que empecemos por otra cosa. Dime, que tal se te dan los hechizos.

- Normal… no se a que se refiere.

- Que tipo de conjuros haces…

- Los de mi nivel y supongo que algún otro que no lo es…

- entendido, empezaremos por ahí…- Snape se levanto e hizo un gesto para que Pansy le siguiera. Pasaron a la habitación de al lado que estaba toda acolchada. Parecía que estaba preparada para que si una persona se cayera o algo no se hiciera daño al chocar contra una pared. Además no había ni un solo mueble. – Cierra la puerta, por favor.- Pansy obedeció y la puerta una vez hico el "Clik" de rigor desapareció y quedo camuflada. Al voltearse, vio a Snape sin su túnica. Iba de negro, como siempre, pero llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa, algo más cómodo. – Deberías ponerte eso de ahí…- Snape le mostró unas piezas de ropa dobladas perfectamente. Pansy se acerco.- Practicaremos conjuros de lucha y es mejor que tu uniforme no quede marcado.- Pansy asintió.- Ahí, detrás de la ropa si palpas se abrirá una puerta para que te puedas cambiar.- Pansy hizo lo que Snape le pidió.

Mientras entraba en esa habitación tipo cambiador y se desvestía, no paraba de ver al profesor con esa ropa. Parecía ropa muggle, pero le sentaba bien, pensó. Se quedo en bragas y sujetador y se miro al espejo de dentro de la sala. Puso su mano derecha encima de una marca en su vientre. Era una marca de dos años atrás. Casi nunca la miraba de tal forma como ese día… algo le impulsaba a quedársela mirando y a pasar la mano por encima…

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Pero quien coño te crees!- su madre estaba dentro de su habitación. Estaba delante de ella y le barraba el paso hacia la puerta.- ¿A caso crees que tienes derecho a pedir algo? – Tan solo había pedido no tener que bajar a la sala, donde estaba Draco, pues no se encontraba muy bien. Le dolía la barriga y esa noche no había dormido. Había pasado la noche en el W.C., vomitando todo lo que había cenado y algo de sangre…- ¡Eres una engreída! Viene a verte y tu…

- Me duele la barriga mama… yo…- Su madre saco la barita y apuntó hacia la barriga. De ella salió un rayo de luz de color violeta con chispas azules que le hizo impactar contra la pared y le hizo una marca en la barriga, al lado del ombligo… Grito de dolor, pero su madre había insonorizado la habitación.

- Bajaras y no se hable más. Ponte el maldito vestido que tu padre te compro y baja en cinco minutos, porque si tengo que subir te enteraras…- Pansy intentaba levantarse cuando su madre salio de la habitación. Se puso ese vestido, pero antes se medio curo la herida que su madre la había hecho. Antes de bajar, tuvo que pasar por el baño con nauseas…

Al rato de bajar, ella y Draco volverían a subir a su habitación. Él volvería a insonorizarla y la desnudaría… le haría el amor y tocaría con la lengua esa herida la lado del estomago haciendo que ella se estremeciera de dolor. Al ver la cara de la chica, Draco se regodeo en esa parte hasta que se canso. Ese gesto por parte de Draco hizo que la herida se quedara permanentemente en ese sitio. Además, su madre, cada vez que según ella la desobedecía, atacaba en el mismo punto… Era una marca para recordar que era lo que no debía hacer (tal y como la había bautizado su madre).

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"Tock-Tock" detrás del cambiador, Snape se había puesto algo nervioso. Pansy hacia un cuarto de hora que había entrado y no salía. Temiendo que a la chica le hubiera ocurrido algo, llamo insistentemente pero detrás de la puerta nadie contestaba.

- ¡Pansy¡Pansy abre! – Como respuesta obtenía el silencio. Golpeo la puerta de nuevo a lo que Pansy seguía igual, recordando esos momentos. Cansado y preocupado por la chica abrió la puerta. Encontró a su alumna metida en su mundo, con ropa interior y mirándose al espejo con la mano en una cicatriz de su barriga y los ojos algo llorosos. – ¡Pansy! – la hizo voltear. Algo que causó que ella volviera s u mundo. - ¿Pansy estas bien?- La chica no sabia qué contestar. La cara de su profesor era distinta a la que recordaba. Era una mezcla entre miedo y horror y sorpresa.

- Yo…- la chica avanzo un paso hasta quedar con la cabeza en el pecho de su profesor. Al instante, Snape la abrazo protegiéndola de sus recuerdos.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Severus noto que la chica no estaba bien… empezaba a temblar, pero no de frío. La medio apartó de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que lloraba en silencio sin mirarle.

- Tranquila, ya paso…- hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó en ella con Pansy en sus piernas, mientras la chica seguía llorando. Paso así media hora hasta que la chica se quedo dormida con las lágrimas aun cayendo por su rostro. El profesor de pociones conjuro una mata, en la que quedo envuelta y la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación y la metió en su cama.

Ante todo, siento haber tardado tanto es subir el capi. Podria deciros que por razones personales no lo he subido pero no es cierto: las razones son 1) Selectividad (tmb llamado exámenes XD) y 2) acabo de volver de 6 días por ahi... asi que no podeis reñirme que volví ayer y hoy tenéis el capi, eh! Que me he comportado

Espero q me entendáis y podáis disculparme.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: Wolas! Espero que la actualizacion te ahaya gustado. La verdad es que me ha costado volver a ponerme a escribir pq entre examenes y que me he ido por ahi, pos... sorry.

**Algida**: Woles noieta... espero que puguis llegir el capi abasn de marxr q em faira ilusio. ¿q2ue ta semblat? YA em diras que tal el viatget ;)

**Myca**: seinto el retraso... e estado algo liada como ya habars leido. Espero que el capi no te parezaca pesimo como a mi me lo parece...

**GcB**: Gracies pel teu RR paranoic, ma agardat XD espero que el capi t'agui semblat bo... ptns

**OHNI**: que ta semblat el capi? Weno ia diras algo… i em trukes per kedar ! espero veuret avuiat !

**Marce**: weno… aki tienes un capi… no te garantizo nada sobre Draco xD ya se, ya se… soy un angelito a q si xD weno. Nos vemos!

**Saralpp**: ey! Si no puedes poner RR pq tas atareada, tranki.. ya lo haras en algun que otro capi … q yo ya se q lees la histora ;) nos vemos, okis?

**Imaginative**** Mind**: WO! Gracias por esos animos y esa critica a los capis :P me a gustado y me has animado... espero seguir viendote por mis RR ;)

**sarah****-keyko**: Wolas! Me alegor de q mi fik te sirva para que Pansy te caiga mejor ;) espero seguir leyendote entre los RR;)

**dore-malfoy**: Gracias por el RR y gracias por los cumplidos al fik... me encanta eso xD levanta los animos. Por cierto... ¿Y todas esas ordenes a las que perteneces? No te faltaria una de pansy :P jeje weno, espero volverte a ver entre los RR

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	9. ¿Pidiendo ayuda?

**Capitulo 8¿Pidiendo ayuda?**

El cansancio había desaparecido y empezaba a despertarse. Se giro para quedarse tumbada boca a bajo. Poco a poco iría abriendo los ojos o esa era su intención hasta que al abrirlos un poco, se dio cuenta de que esas sabanas no eran las suyas… y pensándolo bien, tampoco las de Draco. ¿Y si eran de otra persona¿Mejor pensado y si eran de algún chico que no era Draco? Trago saliva pensando que era lo peor que podía pasar y se vio apalizada e inconsciente otra vez en la enfermería… ¿Y si así se acabase el problema? Sonrió para si y luego se volteó a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Nadie a su lado. ¿Sería eso una buena señal¿O quizás la peor de todas? Decidió incorporarse. Al hacerlo seguía sin saber donde estaba. Era una habitación grande con una única cama y las sabanas eran verde oscuro, como ya había podido apreciar. En la habitación había un armario bastante grande de madera oscura, una silla donde había su ropa, un pequeño escritorio y… ¡Espera¿Su ropa? Miro debajo las sabanas… estaba en ropa interior y… la cicatriz… fue al ver esa marca cuando se acordó de todo… Sus clases, su cambio de ropa, su recuerdo, su llanto, su profesor… el abrazo… Se encogió sobre si misma. Nadie la había visto así y… ¡Maldita sea! Él era su profesor… ¿Por qué debía haberla visto él¿Por qué había caído, por segunda vez, ante él¿Por qué?

Mientras seguía encogida sobre si misma pensado todo aquello, no se percato que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y había entrado el profesor de pociones. Al verla despierta (aunque en su mundo) decidió entrar y sentarse a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta mirándola preocupado. Al oír su voz, Pansy se sobresalto y luego lo miró con ¿miedo?… Pero no contesto. - ¿Qué paso ayer en el cambiador?- Pregunta que volvió a tener el silencio como respuesta.- ¿Qué es esa cicatriz que tienes en la barriga?- Silencio. El profesor suspiro y luego, sin perder el contacto con la chica se empezó a levantar para irse.- Será mejor que te vistas y vayas hacia la sala de Slytherin…- pero algo le impidió que se fuera del todo. Cuando miró qué era, se dio cuenta de que Pansy le había cogido el brazo y estaba abrazada a él.

- No…- dijo en un pequeño susurro. Snape se volvió a sentar.

- ¿No qué?

- No te vayas… No quiero volver ahí…- Severus la miraba sin comprender del todo.

- ¿Sabes que algún día me vas a tener que contar todo esto, verdad?- Pansy asintió apoyada en el pecho de su profesor mientras él, descuidadamente, le pasaba la mano por la espalda desnuda. Nunca había estado así… era una sensación nueva para ella. El hecho de sentir que alguien la abrazaba y la llegaba a consolar de esa manera… de cualquier manera.

Por otra parte, su profesor, no comprendía qué era lo que le sucedía, solo sabia que ella necesitaba tiempo para hablar y, creía firmemente que en algún momento ella le explicaría el porque de sus ganas de morir en la enfermería, el porque de su llanto en el cambiador y hasta, quizás, cómo se hizo esa cicatriz. El haberla visto de esa manera en el cambiador (y no solo por el hecho de que estuviera en ropa interior) había hecho que Severus Snape tuviera en él un nuevo sentimiento que aun no sabía descifrar.

Después de un rato de silencio ni mucho menos incómodo, el profesor de pociones cogió a la Sly por los hombros y la aparto un poco. La miró a los ojos y luego, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, como un acto reflejo o, mejor dicho, como si algo se hubiera apropiado de é, le beso la frente y se levanto para irse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kelly y ella estaban sentadas en los sofás de la Sala de Slytherin. Kelly tenia en sus manos el libro de pociones y hacia ver que estudiaba (cosa que evidentemente, hacia rato que no hacia, pues se había quedado embobada mirando las llamas de la chimenea). Ella tenía en sus manos "Corazón de bruja" pero hacia rato que había perdido la concentración y estaba en su mundo.

- Así que… mañana vas a Hogsmeade…- dijo Kelly sacándola de si misma.

- Aja…

- ¿Podrías traerme un bote de tinta?

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Se lo pedí hace tiempo y aun espero…- Pansy asintió.

- Voy arriba, a buscar algo de ropa para mañana…

- ¿Has quedado con alguien?- dijo con un tono pícaro.

- Mi madre…

- Ops…- Kelly volvió a su libro en cuanto Pansy subió a la habitación.

Estuvo en ella un buen rato antes de empezar a sacar túnicas para escoger la más adecuada. Su madre le criticaría cualquier cosa que fuera posible y esperaba que el tema de la ropa lo dejara atrás puesto que la ultima vez que lo saco acabaron hablando de la educación recibida… Aunque no recordaba muy bien como habían llegado ahí… "conversaciones de besugos" se decía a si misma. Finalmente opto por una túnica negro, muy elegante, con detalles plateados.

- vaya Parkinson, estas aquí…- la voz de Willow Summers, una compañera de habitación que realmente le caía fatal, la detuvo en el proceso de guardar toda la ropa que momentos antes había sacado. - ¿Qué paso anoche?- Pansy la miro pero no contesto y volvió a coger más ropa para volverla a guardar.- No la paste aquí…- dijo Willow sentándose en su cama, situada al lado de la de Pansy.

- ¿Te incumbe?- Willow no dijo nada. Cruzo las piernas de forma "sexy" como si algún tío la pudiese ver.

- realmente no…- la chica había sacado de un bolsillo de la capa una revista encogida, la agrando y se puso a ojearla mientras Pansy seguía a lo suyo.- ¡ah por cierto!- fingió acabarse de acordar.- Goyle pregunta por ti…- Eso no era cierto, lo sabia. La realidad era que Draco Malfoy había hecho que Goyle pidiera por ella y así poderla ver y, supuesta mente, acabaría hablando con ella… Iba caliente.

- Ah…- Pansy había acabado de recoger todas las túnicas menos la negra que estaba tendida en su cama. Se levanto y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar a bajo, vio a Goyle con Crabbe pero no a Draco.- Hola¿me buscabas?- Goyle asintió y le dio un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

- no se porque Draco me dio esto…

- ¿Dónde esta?- dijo empezando su obra de teatro.

- no lo se… creo que en el despacho de Snape…- la chica tembló de arriba a bajo. - ¿Estas bien?

- Si… voy a buscarlo…- dijo con voz risueña mientras que por dentro estaba asustadísima.

- esta bien…- Goyle miro a Crabbe que intentaba abrir la caja de una rana de chocolate (N/A: no es que me caigan mal este par de tontos, pero tampoco me caen bien :P) que podía con él.

Pansy salio de la sala y con algo de miedo, mirando que no hubiera nadie cerca miro el pergamino de sus manos y lo abrió. "Ven a buscarme en el despacho de Snape…" Vaya suerte la suya, pensó, había hecho bien en salir a por él. "ya has tenido suficiente tiempo para ti. Además aun te quedara una hora antes de cumplir castigo." Pansy quemó el pequeño pergamino y suspiro. Su castigo empezaría en cuanto lo viese…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo aquello que había pasado por su cabeza sobre Draco en ese momento, era mucho más que cierto. Estaba caliente y mucho y, después de replicar por su ausencia y todo eso practicaron el sexo de forma bruta. Pansy seguía haciendo lo que él quería pero sus no ganas de tener relaciones con él le hacían que cada vez que ocurría el acto le doliera más y generalmente Draco la lastimaba sin saberlo. Pero eso tampoco era obstáculo para él, claro.

Después de tener una sesión de sexo con Malfoy, este decidió que era suficiente y que fuera hacia el castigo. Sin ganas de ir o de quedarse se fue hacia su castigo.

Al llegar la tienda estaba vacía. En ella solamente estaba George. Pansy sabía que no le tenía nada de aprecio así que al llegar y ver que solo estaba él, no le hizo mucha gracia.

- Hola…

- Hola…- Parecía algo ¿deprimido?- Fred no va a venir. Hoy puedes hacer algo de esta lista… Así ya tendrás algo que hacer durante una semanita. Hazlo a tu ritmo.- El chico había mejorado mucho. Había dicho más de dos frases sin ser asquerosamente Gryffindor. Ella asintió cogió la lista y se fue a hacer su tarea. Mientras en la tienda aparecía un chico y el movimiento mercantil empezaba.

- Parkinson…- por la puerta del almacén apareció la cabeza pelirroja de George. La chica se lo quedó mirando y se levantó. El chico entro en el almacén y se acercó a ella.- Vaya… veo que eres rápida y aplicada…- ¿Pretendía ser amable con ella? De repente el silencio les inundo.

- ¿Sólo has venido a decirme lo rápido que voy?- George se sentó en una caja mientras negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces…?- Volvieron al estúpido silencio.

- Sé que…bueno que no te he tratado muy bien, pero… Necesito un consejo. De una chica…- Pansy no sabía qué hacer así que escuchó.- Yo…

- ¿Es sobre Angelina?- el chico se quedó algo sorprendido.- El otro día discutisteis y no parece que la cosa fuera muy bien. ¿Cierto?- el asintió.

- No quiere verme.

- Dale tiempo. Si te digo la verdad sé poco sobre este tema y…

- Siempre has estado con Malfoy…- dijo con asco. Pansy había olvidado su mascara en Hogwarts y sin poderlo evitar hizo cara de fastidio. - ¿No… no es cierto?- George estaba dudando.

- …

- ¿Sucede algo?- por la puerta entro Fred sacándole las castañas del fuego.

- No. Estábamos hablando.- dijo George quien se levantó para irse.

- ¡Weasley! Solo dale tiempo. Deja que se aclare las ideas y sorpréndela.- dicho esto se giró y siguió con su tarea.

Los dos gemelos se miraron y mientras George salía del almacén y Fred se quedaba mirando un momento a la Slytherin para luego seguir a su hermano y pedirle explicaciones.

* * *

WOLAS! Siento el retraso, he empezado nuevos curso, en un nuevo lugar y con nuvas materias ymi musa/o se a asustado y se dio a la fuga… sigo sin encontrarlo. Solo Parece q vuelve por unos isntates y luego se vuelve a ir. Asi que A) siento el retraso… B) siento el poco contenido del capi

Para contestar a los RR, os copiare lo uqe pusisteis, pq creo que no os acordares, si como yo teneis algo de mala memoria :P

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: "_Te quedo muy bonito el capi. Espero que esta pareja quede junta. bye_" Pos, gracias! Y, ya se vera lo de la pareja… Nos vemos . Besos

**Flor: **_"Hola!_

_Juaz__, es el priemr fic k leo de Pansy, y no está para nada mal. Creo k es una idea bastante original (confieso k nunca pensé de ésta amnera sobre ella). Seguí escribiendo y actualizá pronto k ta muy intrigante la cosa! Jajaja! Saludos!_

_Flor"_Gracais por los comentarios Sobre el fic y siento hacer que el primer fic sea tan lento en ser subido… De verdad q lo siento, pero espero seguirte viendo por aquí. Besos

**Myca**_"no te preocupes, si me gusto aunque me desubique un rato en realidad fue mas mi culpa (creo) en fin aqui estare para el proximo a ver pa cuando a ver si dejas la vagansia"_ Gracias por decir q el capi te gusto. Espero que este no te sea muy cutre :P… .nos vemos! Besos

**Dore-Malfoy: **_"WA! me encanto el nuevo chap! pobre pansy :( y ese arranque de sevy me encanta, fred se esta volviendo loquito n.n q bello mi baby, aunque deberias castigar a draco, en este fic (solo en este fic)(oigase claro solo en este fic ;) ) odio a Draco como es capaz de ser asi? (es que por otros fics tengo una idea de que el es bueno :S)pero bueno xD me encanta! no puedoesperar para el proximo chap!... oh y antes de que se me olvide con respecto a lla orden de pansy... jijiji... estoy trabajando en ello pero necesito informacion (muy escasa casi inexistente) y claro esta los fans! xq casi todos la odian a la pobre :S, jijiji bueno, bss y bye (K) con cariño se despide_

_Dore Malfoy_

_Miembro de_

_Orden Draconiana_

_Orden Severusiana_

_Orden Luciusiana_

_Orden Slythiriana_

_Orden Slytherin"_ Bueno… después de tanta orden de pertenencia, y con la falta de la Orden de Pansy :P creo que lo unico que puedo decirte es q JK (Rowling, se entiende) nunca escribió al Draco que todos hemos caracterizado alguna vez (me inluyo): tierno, bueno, amante de los Sagre sucia, etc, etc, etc… Asi que solo te lo has de tomar como una apropiación más del personaje,. Que se le castigue o no poir sus actos en ESTE fic (como tu remarcas), pos.. pos… ya se vera :P Gracias por el RR y nos vemos .Besos

**sarah****-keyko**_"ola!_

_k__ alegria k ya hayas continuado! este capi esta genial .. me encanta como se las ingenia pansy para no tener k responder a cualkier pregunta de fred xD_

_ojala__ continues pronto_

_bss_

_ciao__" _Pronto no he continuado, I'm sorry. Pero espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos! Besos .

**Marce**_"__maolfoy__ y la madre de pansy son unos malditos! esperoq uee sta chica enfrente a su familia y al imbecil de malfoy y haga algo productivo con su vida... pobre chica!"_ Pos si, muy buenos no es que sean, pero… tu, en su situación que harias, es tu familia y tiene potestad sobre ti… Es algo complicado romper las cadenas… sobretodo por todo lo que representa y porque las dos familias on muy fuertes en el bando donde estan.. ¿No crees? Weno, nos vemos! Besos .

**Pansy-Morsmordre**: (Tuyos tengo dos RR, te contstare al del capt 07, pq el 08 solo es de una palabra .) _"hola!_

_oye__, me ha gustado mucho tu fic, espeRo que actualices pRonto, aunque cReo que acabas de haceRlo xD... _

_mis__ mas sinceRas felicitaciones! sigue asi xD" _Gracais por las felicitaciones y espero que sigas leyendome. Por cierto, tengo una curiosidad … ¿pq las R en mayusculas?... weno, nos vemos . Besos .

**Algida**_"eis neni!_

_pobreta__ Pansy a veure si la fas acabar amb el Fred d'una punyetera vegada,xD_

_doncs__ el viatget molt molt bé po ja quedarem i t'ho explico am detalls._

_un__ petó gegant"_ WOLES! Pq amb el Fred, q no t'agrada amb el Sevyyy jejeje weno, si, ya parlarem pq no et trobo pel msn quan jo puk parlar i si tu pots parlar yo no puk… nena, aixo es un merder xDD. PETOOONS!

**Naty**_"bueno... el fic me ha gustado muchisimo hasta el momento... toda esa vida oculta de pansy me parece fenomenal, a lo mejor porque siempre he pensado que pansy no es tan boba como parece pero no habia encontrado un por que._

_pero__ hay algo que no me gusta... los gemelos estan super serios, y si, yo se que ya "crecieron" pero me gusta mucho su forma de ser bromista, y deberian estar mas "conectados", no se si entiendes a lo que me refiero, quiero decir, si fred se siente bien con pansy george al menos no deberia odiarla tanto, todo por esto de la coneccion entre gemelos._

_pero__ bueno, de resto me gusta muchisimo tu fic, estoy pendiente de los proximos capitulos, ojala los subas rapido._

_bye_

_naty__" _Intentare arreglar los fallos que me comentas, es bueno que me lo hayas dicho pq sino seguiran existiendo. Gracais. Por otra parte, me gusta saber que el fic te gusta. Espero verte por aquí . Besos

**PETONS/Musus/Besos/ B****isous****/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
